The Dark Lady
by gracie5412
Summary: Hermione stands against Voldermort in the final battle his powers are transferred to her and she picks up where he left off. full summary in chpt 1. COMPLETE
1. The Battlefield

**The Dark Lady **

**Chapter 1 – The Battle Field**

By gracie5412 

Summary – The war is on, but it isn't Harry that stands before the Dark Lord in those final few moments. It's Hermione Granger. On his dying breath Voldemort transfers his essence to her. What will happen now the war is back on but this time there's a new leader of dark?

A/N – ok the chapters are really short in this fic so I'm going to try to always update them two at a time instead.

It was dark. It was cold. It was raining. There were very few people left on either side after days of endless, brutal fighting on the blood stained field. Ron and Hermione were bent over Harry's body. He was barely conscious as thick, dark blood seeped from his scar and matted his hair. He had been hit by a strong spell from his right and been knocked down. He didn't look good. Voldemort has gained back all his lost strength and was in close proximity, they could see him now fighting his way through the remaining soldiers to get to them.

"Hermione what are we going to do?" Ron wailed over the noise of the fight. Hermione sucked in her lips and remained silent carefully weighing the options they had. There was only one she could think of and it wasn't a very nice idea. But in the circumstance it was the only thing she could do.

"Guys. Help me… up… I can… fight him." Harry gasped through the pain struggling to sit up by himself. Ron and Hermione pushed his back down.

"Harry don't be ridiculous!" Hermione snapped, "You can't even stand on you own how the hell do you expect to duel?" She sighed as she watch Voldemort and few death eaters draw closer. She made her decision. "No Harry you can't do that. Ron you need to get you and Harry out of here ok? Harry needs to be healed."

"But what about you?" Ron asked looking fearful. Hermione didn't answer for a moment. Instead she crawled a few feet away and picked up a rock that was big enough for two people to hold. She quickly put a spell upon it.

"You need someone to distract him while you get out of here. It's not like he'll let you just go now is it? I should be able to hold him off while the Portkey activates. Now it will only work for about thirty seconds so go as soon as it glows. No hanging about ok? You should arrive in the hall at Grimmauld Place if I got it right. Do not wait for me." She didn't give them time to protest knowing that if she hung around then she'd be too scared and chicken out. They were pretty much talking about suicide here. But, she reminded herself, better one death than three right?

Ron watched as she sent various spells ahead of her knocking down many deatheaters unconscious. "Hermione NO!" He yelled after her but she either didn't hear or chose to ignore him completely.

The rock glowed briefly showing that it was ready to take them to safety. Harry and Ron shot one more fleeting glance at Hermione before taking hold of it and leaving the battlefield.

Hermione now stood alone in front of Voldemort. The deatheaters were either lay scattered on the ground or had fled in fear. The field was empty of all others saved for the deserted injured who were slowly dying.

"So the battle begins, you are not Potter but no matter I have all the time I need. I will get to him when I am done with you." Voldemort hissed. He was a while head taller than Hermione but looked white and frail.

"How can you be so sure that you'll pass me?" Hermione spat sounding a whole lot more confident than she felt. She was shaking with fear and desired nothing more than to turn and run as quick as she could. But somehow she managed to keep he feet firmly planted on to ground.

"You are all but a silly nineteen year old girl. I am the Lord Voldemort there is no comparison. I have seen you knock down four of my men at once but you are still in no way a match to my great standard. You have become cocky and you shall now die like so many other fools who thought they could save their precious friends." He drew his wand in the same instant as Hermione.

"If anyone here is cocky it's you!" Hermione snarled with all the hatred she had in her.

One man alone saw the immense battle that took place between his master and the girl that stood against him. He was the only witness. The girl was good, she was quick she knew what was coming and she took smart risks. He saw her bring his master to his knees. Even from his distance he could see the look of pure hatred on the girl's face as she pointed her wand at Voldemort. The man crawled a little closer as quickly as his wrecked body would let him. Trying not to put weight through his crushed, brunt arm that was covered with fresh blood that spilled from the gash in his shoulder. As he drew closer he could hear the conversation that was taking place.

"So here we are mudblood. Do you really think you'll have the guts to use an Unforgivable? There's no Potter to do it for you now! Going to lower yourself to break your precious laws?"

"No you're right." Hermione whispered. "I wouldn't be able to use an Unforgivable even on someone so deserving. But luckily I see no need to." She muttered a spell under her breath and her wand turned into a long gleaming razor sharp sword. In one fluid motion she plunged it into Voldemort's chest. The moonlight glinted of the silver metal for a moment before blood poured from the wound and covered it. But Voldemort didn't give in. His eyes glinted with what looked like humour and he look back up at Hermione.

"You think I am not prepared for something like this? Foolish little mudblood Granger. Very foolish indeed. You may not be the perfect vessel but I suppose that you will have to do. Enjoy this Granger I'm giving you a little status boost." His arm flew out before Hermione had chance to react and he plunged his wand into her heart. Voldemort through his head back and laughed as he bathed in the light that now surrounded them both.

"If I was you mudblood!" he shouted, "I would have just ignored that pride of fear or whatever stupid little emotion it was and killed me quickly when the chance had come. Oh well to late now."

Hermione barely heard his though as she tried to fight the light that was chocking her. She pulled the wand out of her chest and let it fall to her feet. There was still a puncher hole in her chest but no blood came from it. The light overtook her being and poured inside her though her mouth, her nose, her eyes anywhere it could get inside of her from, as she fell to the ground.

The man got up very slowly, with great pain, and hobbled towards her. He had heard his Lord's plans for such the spell he had just witnessed but he had never believed it would work. Now was his time to find out.

"M – Mistress?" He stammered as he looked down at the body of Hermione. She looked dead. Her skin was pale and waxy and he couldn't see her chest moving. He was just about to lean down to see if she had a pulse when her eyes snapped open. He staggered back, nearly falling to the floor and looked into those eyes. Eyes of fire, which burnt with pure fury. They were blood red for a moment before turning charcoal black then back to her normal colour.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." She hissed pulling herself up and retrieving the wand out of the mud. "Time to go. We have many plans to make and of course we will have to inform everyone of the slight change. Gather all that are left. The ones that fled will come to if they are willing to beg and redeem themselves. If not they will pay. Remind them that."

"Yes Mistress, my great Lady, all powerful being. Of course right away." The man stammered and they both quickly disapperated.


	2. Grimmauld Place

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 2 – Grimmauld Place  
**_By gracie5412_

* * *

Harry and Ron landed with a thud as their knees buckled beneath them. Harry however didn't get back up. Mediwizards were at their aid almost immediately and tended to the wounds that were causing great pain. Harry was given a strong sleeping potion as he wouldn't calm and he continued to demand to be taken back to the battlefield to aid Hermione. No one wished to mention that she was probably dead by now. 

Ron stayed awake all night waiting for some word as to what happened, either way. It was late when a man came staggering back. He heard the 'pop' as the man apperated into the room and was instantly on his feet and joining Dumbledore, Fudge and some others to hear the man's story.

"I just went back to see if there was anyone, anyone at all that we could save, b-but there all dead. All of them, corpses just strewn everywhere, so, so much blood. Vol-Voldemort was there he, he's dead! A sword right through his chest. It's finally over!"

"You mean Hermione killed him?" Ron asked "Did you see her there too or did she get away? Where is she?"

"I'm sorry Mr Weasly, there was no sign of her anywhere near the battle ground. Dead or alive." The young soldier said sorrowfully. "But yes she did kill him. Can you believe it? It's all over!"

"THEN WHERE THE HELL IS SHE?" Ron yelled.

"Ron, please calm down. Maybe she was hurt and couldn't apperate here. She will come soon. If she is still not here by morning we will send out people to look for her. Right now I suggest that we all get some well deserved rest." Dumbledore said soothingly and guided Ron back up to his room leaving him with a sleeping potion by his bedside.

The next morning Hermione had still not returned so a small group of people were sent out in search of her. They scoured the field, the villages nearby, her house and even Hogwarts in hope she would have gone somewhere familiar to her. Yet they returned that evening still having no idea where she was. Ron was a bag of nerves, unable to stay still so he took to pacing along the front hall watching the front door and generally getting in the way. Eventually he settled by Harry's bed in the large room that had been converted into a medical ward. It took six hours before Harry woke with a loud yell.

"Harry! Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked trying to restrain him.

"Dumbledore. I need to speak to Dumbledore!" Harry gasped. Ron quickly went to find him and they both returned to Harry's bed.

"My dream, I- I think it was another vision. I saw a woman; she was commanding an army of deatheaters, more than we've even seen before, she was talking about a- a battle I think. I'm not sure, she seemed familiar but I'm not sure from where."

"We'll get the seers on it right away. If you get another dream tell me immediately ok?" Dumbledore ordered as he left the room swiftly.

"You alright now mate? Or do you want me to get a medi for you?" Ron asked chewing his bottom lip.

"No I'm alright now thanks." Harry sighed and crashed back into his crisp white pillows.

Dumbledore walked quickly along the hallway and up two flights of stairs before softly knocking on a door. He pushed it open with a loud creek and walked inside. The women looked up as he entered.

"Ah Professor Dumbledore, we saw that you would be joining us today. A little sketchy on the time though. The pumpkin juice you want will be ready in a few minutes.

"As ever you ladies continue to impress me." Dumbledore smiled warmly as he took a seat. "But I'm afraid I cannot stay long. I am just here to inform you of Mr Potter's dream. I was hoping that you might seen if it will actually come about?" He went on to recount what Harry had just told him and Ron had gone on in his dream. The women said that they had seen nothing but would of course continue to watch and tell him if anything came to their sight.

Everyone went to bed that night feeling troubled and worried that there was still no word from Hermione. Harry tossed and turned as he went through yet another dream, another version of what he had seen before.

The room was dark, lit only by burning torches hung from the wall. Many men and women were cramped inside all looking up to a raised floor where a woman stood. He could only see her back but she was tall with short black hair and was very intimidating. The crowd was silent as she spoke.

"This is our time! Finally our work shall be done. We shall go, we shall fight and we shall win! Our numbers no longer dwindle we have more men and women than ever before. The stupid little Potter thinks he can do better, he thinks he knows our moves. He thinks he knows me! But he hasn't seen anything yet! And tonight it's finally our chance to show him that!" She shouted to the crowd and received a great roar of approval. "No longer will we sit in the shadows and have Mudbloods and muggle-lovers tell us what to do. We shall rule and we shall do a far better job! Now go! Go and do not hold back. Do not stop until every single one of them is dead or in a prison cell. Except for Potter and Weasly of course. I want them brought to me. I want to see them die at my feet." She laughed a croaky cackle and started to slowly turn around.

"Harry! Harry!" Ron yelled and shook him awake. "Harry wake up. You're screaming."

"Ron!" Harry yelled in anger.

"What?"

"I could almost see her she was turning around just two more seconds and I would have done! You idiot!" Harry snapped.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I'll go get Dumbledore tell him you had another dream." Ron mumbled and quickly left the room. He came back with Dumbledore and Harry told him what had happened.

"Does this mean it's not a vision? I mean if they're different it can't be can it?"

"No Harry it doesn't mean that at all. Like all visions you are you seeing a possible future. You may see many of the same time but each time they would be different. This means that the future is unclear in that area. It means that there is hope to change it."

* * *

Ok guys sorry it's all so short. But I need to split it where I do really because I want to keep these parts separate. But as much as I can I'll try to update two at a time. Please review and let me know what you think. 


	3. The HQ

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 3 – The H.Q  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter (this goes for chapters 1 & 2 as well as I forgot to add it to them).

Thanks to my reviewers –

**Kendra is cheese **(x2)  
**Jessica-McConell,  
****JKIJ **– _thanks for all the feed back you have given, some of it I know I have put in others you have given me a few ideas that I should be able to use in later chapters so thanks!  
_**DIAMOND,  
****LaxGoalie **(x2)  
**BabyGooGoo2,  
****sirius,

* * *

**

They arrived at the huge Riddle House in the evening and Hermione was quickly taken inside, bathed and dressed in fine deep green robes lined with silver. In the main dining room she was joined by ten of the most powerful and important deatheaters. Once they were all seated and accounted for they started planning for what they thought that their next move should be.

"We need more troops. You all have sons and daughters do you not? Have many have the mark already?" She asked. When no one answered she slammed her fist against the table and rose from her seat making a few of them jump. "This is unacceptable! Next weekend any children you have over the age of seventeen will be brought to me and they will receive their mark! They will pledge allegiance weather they like it or not! Do I make myself clear?" They all replied with their promises and she sat back down again.

"Now I will need to, of course, go back to Grimmauld Place. I will convince them that I'm the same old Hermione 'Mudblood' Granger and hopefully they will think that the trouble is mainly over for now. That will give us some time to gain new members and plan our moves carefully. Then when they're lax on their defences we shall strike and make ourselves known. And of course if they still think I'm just Hermione then I'll be able to get information for us to use and throw them off the scent if anyone suspects anything is going on." Hermione explained to them all, and of course they all readily agreed. "I shall go back tonight, and make up some crap about where I've been, you know I was scared so I apperate away from Grimmauld Place in case anyone was following me. Yes they'll like that, think I was being selfless or something. But I suppose I'll have to change back into what I was wearing before else they may suspect something. And I'll do something about my hair too I'll change it back brown when I'm around them. Ok you all may leave now. But be back for the weekend!" She snapped and they all quickly exited the room.

Hermione quickly walked to the room she had been bathed and changed in and grabbed her muddy, torn and tattered robes that lay on the bed where she had left them upon arrival. She stood in front of the full-length mirror and inspected her appearance. Her hair was still jet black and she had healed all the cuts and bruises from her body. She closed her eyes and started muttering a spell under her breath. Slowly a purple mist started circling the floor around her feet. Gradually it started making it's way up her legs and around her arms and torso until her whole body was in cased in the purple light. She stopped muttering words and it started spinning the other way back down to her feet. When it was completely gone she looked back into the mirror. All the blood and cuts and mud and bruises were back on her arms, face and legs. The gash along her left cheek was back and her hair was back to it longer, wavier brown self. She looked just as she had done before Voldemort had cast the spell on her. If it wasn't for the dark mark that now graced her wrist no one would tell any difference. She was just about to cast the same spell but just to cover up the mark when she heard a noise from behind her. Quick as a flash she turned to see who it was.

Draco Malfoy was stood in the doorway leaning against the frame spinning his wand in his left hand.

"Well, well the rumours are true! Hermione Granger just nineteen years old and completely bad to the bone. Leader of the Deatheaters no less, although it is a bit of a joke a mudblood commanding the purest of the pure."

"Oh no Malfoy not just _bad _but pure evil. And would you really talk to your new leader that way. I may not know the spells but my wand is full of magic just itching to blast you into oblivion right now and I wouldn't even bat an eyelid if I let it. So I'd watch my tongue. Got it?" Her eyes briefly flashed black without her control because of her anger.

"Of course Mistress, I would never question your leadership or power. I apologise for my comment it was not the place for me to make it."

"Very well, I suppose that your- " She started but suddenly stopped. A cry came from her lips and she collapsed as her knees buckled. Draco quickly ran to her side to offer her any help he could give.

"What's happening to me?" Hermione croaked her voice coated in panic.

"Oh don't worry, it's quite natural, it's just your body fighting for dominance. The goody-two-shoes side of you is weaker and will be crushed eventually but every now and then it may just push its way up for a while. Give it a month or two before it dies." Hermione now stood up, her appearance the way it was before the spell, her hair wavy and brown and her eyes a lighter shade of brown.

"Ah the bookworm still has strength." Draco hissed at the now good Hermione before pushing her to the floor and kicking her ribs. "I really would suggest giving up now Mudblood. My Mistress won't want you hanging on. It's not like Pot Head or Weasel will be able to save you, hell they won't even notice the difference." Draco laughed and Hermione's face winced in pain and her features changed to the gorgeous black haired evil woman who had been there before. Draco quickly aided his leader to her feet.

"Next time I change don't kick me in the ribs of I may just have to rip your eyes out of their sockets ok?" She snapped rubbing her side. "Prissy bitch though isn't she? What a shame I'm going to have to act like her for a while."

A loud knocked came to the door of Grimmauld Place and Fred Weasly opened the door. Hermione fell into his arms, weak and bleeding badly. He brought her into the hallway and called out for help. By the time Harry and Ron had arrived Hermione had regained consciousness and was lay on the floor breathing steadily.

"Hermione! Are you ok?" Harry cried running to her side.

"Yeh I'm fine." She said in a horse whisper "I did it Harry. I killed him, it's over!" Her lips formed a weak, pained smile.

"I know Hermione you were great. You saved both our lives. But where have you been? We looked for you for hours, you were nowhere."

"After – after it happen, I-I th-thought that perhaps someone may have followed me s-so I couldn't come back here, that'd lead them right to us all. I apperated around all night to throw them off. I ended up a few miles away and collapsed from exhaustion, so I borrowed a broom off someone and flew the rest of the way back. You know what I'm like on a broom well I'm even worse injured so it took a while." She wheezed a laugh.

"Quick get a medi-wizard!" Ron shouted.

"No!" Hermione protested. "No I'm fine, I'm just tired. I've been flying for ages. I just need some sleep. I'll be fine after some rest. Harry, Ron will you help me to my room?" She asked and the boys quickly took her by the arms and supported her to her room. They left a healing potion by her bedside before both giving her a kiss on the cheek goodnight and leaving. As soon as they shut the door behind her she sprang from the bed and tipped the potion down the sink in the bathroom next to her room. She changed the spell she had placed upon herself so the cuts and mud were no longer there and it just made her look like she had always done to Harry and Ron. Then she sent a quick letter to the death eaters to inform them of her safe arrival. An evil smile formed on her lips as she watch the owl flap away into the night. They hadn't suspected anything yet, she just needed to fake it for a few weeks then she would be able to leave and go back to where she belonged, The Riddle House, to give her orders and take control, just like it was intended.


	4. Doubting

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 4 – Doubting  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places from the books.

* * *

Harry was pacing his room; Ron and Ginny were sat on his bed silently watching him. 

"Harry what's wrong?" Ginny finally asked. "Just sit down and tell us what it is you're thinking. A problem shared is a problem halved. Well thirded I guess." She shrugged. Harry stopped pacing and looked at his two friends. He sighed and sat down with them.

"It's Hermione. I don't know what but something's wrong. It's just the something doesn't seem right. She's just fought one of the most powerful wizards in history and she thinks she'll just sleep it off. She's acting like it was no big deal."

"Harry, come on! She's just been in a huge battle, probably been subjected to loads of Unforgivables, she may be in shock or something. She probably just needs a little bit of time to get her head around it all. It's happened to you, you should know what she's going through, you didn't just jump back into the swing of things now did you? No. You locked yourself away for days at a time thinking you could get through it on your own. The best we can do is be there for her when she needs us and give her a little time." Ginny ordered.

"But she just didn't seem herself, something was missing. I don't know. Maybe I'm just imagining things?" Harry sighed and covered his face with his hands.

"Well do we tell her about your dream yet?" Ron asked thoughtfully.

"Not yet. But we will, we'll have to. It's not fair if we don't. But let her get back into things before we do. It's not something to be taken softly really is it?"

Hermione sighed and waved her hand through the air as though batting away a fly or something. Instantly the voices of Harry, Ron and Ginny left the room. She turned to Malfoy who had made himself at home and was lounging on the bed.

"So they're keeping something from me then!" She snapped stamping her foot on the ground in annoyance.

"Don't worry Mistress, it won't be anything we won't find out soon." He assured her. She sighed and started pacing up and down the length of the room.

"When do you expect to be rejoining us at the House?" Draco asked watching her. She didn't have the spell upon her so he could see what she now really looked like. Her black hair was smooth and silky and fell to just below her shoulders, perfectly straight. She was slightly thinner and taller. Her eyes were a darker shade of brown and her skin was pale but in a good way. Her futures were sharp but made her look beautiful and slightly regal. She was dressed in tight black leathers trousers and heeled leather ankle boots; a fitted black roll-neck sweater accented her curves perfectly. She sure did look different from when he had last seen her two years ago when they had left Hogwarts. He was suddenly snapped out of his thought from the sound of footsteps.

"Mistress, someone approaches!" He hissed and quickly transformed into a little green lizard that crawled underneath her pillow. Hermione quickly cast the spell to change her appearance. A knock came just as the purple light faded away and Harry walked in.

"I see the concept of 'come in' has gone out the window." She muttered darkly as he shut the door. He stopped and gave her a look of concern and hurt. "Sorry Harry," she sighed, "I guess I'm still a little tired. I didn't get much sleep and now I'm a little snappy. I had some really weird dreams."

Harry's face turned to a look of sympathy and her gave her shoulder a small squeeze.

"Listen, Herms, I just wanted to say that I'm here for you if you ever need someone to talk to ok? We all are, me Ron and Ginny."

"Sure Harry." Hermione smiled and an idea flashed through her mind. "Oh I spoke to Dumbledore a little while ago. He said I should ask you about a dream that you had?" she lied.

Harry bit down on his lip for a second before hesitantly going on to tell her about the dream that he had had.

"So have you got any idea who this woman is? The one in your dream?" Hermione asked when he had finished telling her. Her face showing real concern, although not for the reasons that Harry and all the others were concerned for. She was purely worried that she would be found out before she wanted to be.

"No not yet but Dumbledore had set the seers looking for any visions of who she may be." Harry explained before quickly saying goodbye and leaving.

As soon as she was sure he was gone she lifted the spell and pulled Draco's lizard form from under the pillow and back out onto the bed. He quickly turned back to his usual human form.

"Those stupid wenches must be dealt with!" She snapped "I'll take no chances for us to be found out so soon. Gather a group and kill the seers. It'll teach them to sick their noses in where they don't belong!" she turned to Draco to see him still stood there "Well go then!" she yelled and he quickly disapperated away to the Riddle House.

Hermione slept soundly that night as the left wing of the house was engulfed in magical flames. They didn't burn the house or the furniture, just the humans who were sleeping soundly, unknowingly in the block of fire. She didn't hear the screaming or smell the smoke. In the morning she put the spell upon herself before dressing and joining them all to mourn the loss of the wise old women lost that night.

After a tearful breakfast she quickly made excuses and left for the Riddle House. She appeared in the hallway taking some death eaters by surprise. Draco and two other hooded people approached her and went down on their knees.

"Mistress we were not expecting you today. It is still two days until the ceremony on Saturday."

"Well I'm here now instead. Who are these two blundering idiots with you?" she snapped.

"Ah you remember Crabbe and Goyle from Hogwarts do you not?"

"Ah yes of course. You two will go and inform the elves to prepare a large meal for myself and my right hand man." She motioned to Draco "And Malfoy you shall come with me."

"Right hand man Mistress?"

"Yes. You seem to know all the death eaters and have a good knowledge of spells you were faithful to Voldemort so there's always the fact that I can trust you. Yes you'll do for now I suppose."

She set off quickly down the hall until she reached the library. She entered and sat down in front of the fire on a velvet green high-backed armchair.

"Please. Do sit." She said to Malfoy. "Now I do hate to admit this but I need your help. I have all this power up here." She said tapping her head. "But I don't know how to get it to come here." She then pointed to her wand. "I want you to teach me."

"Wait let me get this straight. You probably the most powerful witch of our time doesn't know how to use her powers?" He laughed.

"I may not be able to use _all _of them but I certainly know how to shut you up right now so don't piss me off ok? Else I shall hurt you very badly." She hissed and Draco quickly shut up.

"Sorry Mistress, yes it would be a great honour to bring you into the fullest use of your powers and I shall do my best to help you achieve it." He said solemnly and in a very sincere voice.


	5. Training

**Dark Lady  
****Chapter 5 –Training  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places in the book.

Now to name all you wonderful reviewers –

**BabyGooGoo2,  
****LaxGoalie, (x2)  
****Jessica-McConell, (x2)  
****Kendra is cheese,  
****JKIJ, - **_I just wanted to say that your reviews are great! I love getting long reviews and it really sets my mind thinking for ways to improve the chapters I have already written and what to put in after that. So thank you so much!_

**A/N **– I'm not going to be able to post a second chapter with this one right now as I'm supposed to be out at the moment and I'm very late. I rushed this one off as soon as I got home from school so sorry if the spelling is bad. Chapter 6 should be up near the end of the week and if not definitely at the weekend. Sorry guys but I'll try my best.

* * *

Draco was perched on the edge of a desk in Hermione's large office room. She was stood in the middle, wand in hand practising the spell he had just shown her how to do. They had been working non-stop for the past twelve hours and luckily, they were going quite quickly as they found she only needed to be shown once before she could do the spell perfectly for most. But of course some of the more complex ones were taking a little time. Finally they came to the last spell Draco would teach her. He was, of course worried to do this one. For starters he had only just learnt it himself and didn't want to make any mistakes and show weakness in front of anyone, let only his new ruler. There was also the doubt in his mind that if he did teach her this she would know all the spells he did and more, meaning that she would of course be better than him. She would have ultimate power. To him she would be unstoppable. Was he ready for that? He had been Voldemort's heir and if it hadn't been for that stupid spell it would have been him stood where she was and someone else doing the lackey work he was now set to do. He had, of course, been told plans of such a spell as the power transfer one that Hermione had gone through. But he hadn't really paid it much thought. Not really thinking there would be the chance to use it. He believed Voldemort would have won he never thought he would be defeated in battle. Well, not until that gormless had brought Hermione to the Riddle House and had shattered all illusions of him ever taking power. But, he told himself, there was nothing he could do, he had sworn an allegiance to the leader of the death eaters, whoever it may be, and he was not willing to break it. As breaking it would mean a terrible painful death that no man or woman would ever wish to go through. 

"Malfoy! Some time today would actually be useful! We have a meeting soon and I can't be gone for too long else precious Pothead and the weasel clan with _worry. _I've already got Potter on my case I don't need to be making up more excuses that could go wrong. You know how he meddles he's bound to find out if I lie too much!"

"I-I'm sorry Mistress I got distracted, please I beg for my forgiveness." Draco pleaded in a slimy voice.

"Shut up Malfoy and get on with it. Just twenty minutes or the death eaters will be hanging around and it's you they can be angry with."

Draco quickly picked up his wand and demonstrated how to do the last spell a few times before standing back and letting her have a go. It took less time than either of them had expected. So they had time to have a glass of Butterbeer before going to the meeting. Hermione walked across the room and stood with her back to Draco. She closed her eyes and listened to his footsteps picturing exactly where he was in the room. She thought of the spell she would use and tighten her grip on her wand. She felt the power surge through it and ache to come out. Quickly she spun on her heel pointing to where Malfoy was.

"_Legilimens!"_

Flashed of pictures went through her mind and she focused on one of them.

It was Draco and Voldemort sat in the office room they were in now.

"Now Malfoy, you have been a good loyal servant to me. You have a much better understanding of the dark arts than Wormtail. That is why I'm asking you my boy to become my heir. If the unimaginable my happen I believe you shall best run this house and it's followers."

Draco was finally able to clear his mind and the picture left Hermione's head. She gave him a smirk that could compete with his own as he looked to the floor sheepishly.

"Well. Looks like someone's been cheated of a title hey?" she taunted. "You must feel so jealous. I was always the one to get top grades in Hogwarts, I was the smart one, the one the teachers liked. You were jealous then too. That's why you always teased me; you couldn't handle anyone being better than you. It's the same now only if you call me Mudblood I'll kill you this time." She watched as his fist clenched and his breathing became shallow. She gave a short hard laugh and walked over to him.

"Look at me Malfoy. Look at the person who makes you second best." She whispered as she placed to fingers under his chin and pushed his head up. He finally met her eyes held her gaze for a few seconds before looking away. "Of course you are a very good wizard, one of the best I know and I do not doubt your loyalty, this is why I shall be leaving you to run things while I'm away. I will give you orders by owl of course. But I'm sure you'll be the best to get them done." she walked towards the door leaving Draco stood alone. He picked up a near by chair and threw it against the wall. Hearing the sound of shattering wood soothed him a little so he quickly walked to catch his Mistress up.

"Everyone shut it!" Hermione yelled as she walked into the meeting room and sat at the head of the table. The room hushed and all attention turned to her. "Right. Now I've been thinking and I've just remembered something of great importance to us. In the war the Order members were taught not to use the Unforgivables so instead Dumbledore made a new spell that we could use. It was a spell that made the person under its power fall into a coma. Now the only way to wake this person up is to use the reverse spell. They were intending to wait until the Dementors returned to Azkaban and let them all be kissed one at a time." She explained to them all. "Now obviously that means we must make sure the Dementors all stay on our side. It also means that if we can find where the bodies are being kept and the right spell that we will have all the brave men and women that we lost back with us ready to fight again."

"Do you have any idea where they are being held Mistress?"

"I'm pretty sure it'll be in the Ministry. All the doors there are spell-proof so it would make sense. There are only two keys that can open the door. Unfortunately the two people who have them have their identities hidden from everyone."

"So how do we get them out?"

"Well there will be some people in the order that know who has the keys and where they are so I'll try and find out who does and get it out of them. Right now piss off I've got stuff to do. But make sure you're all here for the ceremony!"

After several 'pops' everyone had disapperated and the room was empty, save for Hermione and Draco.

"Well I best go before Pothead and Weasel worry their ickle heads off about me." Hermione mocked before disapperating.

She arrived in her room at Grimmauld Place. Just in time to hear a knock at her door. She quickly put up the spell to change her appearance before opening the door. Ginny and Harry walked in.

"Where the _hell _have you been?" Harry demanded.

"Out." Hermione snapped back.

"Out?"

"Yeh out." Hermione repeated rolling her eyes.

"Where?" Ginny asked with worried creases forming around her eyes.

"Just around. I went to a party and fell asleep at a friends house."

"Who?"

"Just someone I went to primary school with I bumped into them in London and we hung out for the day." Hermione quickly lied.

"Oh." Harry sighed. "Yeh ok."

"Listen guys I've been through a lot I just want to go out and act like none of this exists for a while. I need to take my mind off it all for a bit. Then I can think about it when I can deal with it all. You know what I mean?" Hermione explained trying to keep her face looking upset and sincere.

"Yeh Hermione of course we do. But remember if you need to talk or if you're having a hard time we're here you know. Ok?" Ginny said and hugged Hermione giving her an encouraging smile before she and Harry walked from the room. Harry stopped at the doorway and turned around.

"Oh by the way Herms there's a ceremony being held tomorrow for you. You're getting a medal for bravery. Isn't that great?"

"B-but tomorrow's Saturday!" Hermione gasped.

"Yeh so?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no reason." Hermione smiled an innocent smile before shutting the door. "Oh shit!" she groaned.

Hermione sighed and flopped back onto her bed, her head sinking into the pillows. She pointed her wand at the door and locked it before getting rid of the spell she had put upon herself. It had been a long tiring day. She closed her eyes and started thinking of a plan to capture the key holder. And of course trying to figure out how she would be at two places at once.


	6. Ceremony

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 6 – The Ceremony  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other charters/places from the book.

**Immortal-Dark-Butterfly,  
****BabyGooGoo2,  
****Jessica-McConell,  
****Kendra is cheese,  
****JKIJ**

**A/N_ –_ **I want to dedicate this chapter to JKIJ, my best reviewer ever and who somehow is always able to wake up my ideas and get them out onto paper. So thank you!

**A/N 2 **– so I finally got it done! Sorry it took a while but I've been super busy. Monday I went swimming, Tuesday I had a full orchestra rehearsal (I play double bass) Wednesday I helped back staged with mum's work's Christmas production. Thursday I had an essay to write and tonight I've been at my dad's school 'till eight helping taking kid's pictures for calendars. I'm also in a lot of pain while I write this as someone pushed me over in P.E today and I skidded across the concrete and have skinned all my knee real bad and it has now decided to swell up. This really sucks as I'm wearing a knee length dress for the Christmas concert I'm playing in next week so everyone will be able to see it. Typical, first time I wear a dress all year and I have to hurt my knee!

* * *

Hermione woke early that morning eager to add three new names to her ranks. She jumped out of bed and bounded into the shower. He suddenly remembered her conversation with Ginny and Harry and came to an abrupt halt. She washed and threw on a pair of plain robes before going down to breakfast. The dinner hall was almost empty as it was still very early and Hermione was hoping that she would be able to slip out unnoticed. That was not the case though. As she bumped into Ron, Harry and Ginny as she was walking out. 

"Herms! Come sit with us!" Ginny smiled and grabbed her arm so she really had no choice. She sat and watched as they all piled unbelievably large amounts of food onto their plates and start cramming it into their mouths.

"So guys what time is this ceremony?" She asked.

"Oh it's not until this evening. Before dinner so I think it'll start at about four. Why?"

"Oh I was thinking that I might go and get a new pair of dress robes for the occasion. Mine are quite old now." Hermione lied as she stood up. "In fact I think I'll go now while the shops will still be quiet." She walked from the room and into her own. She sent an owl to Malfoy telling him to prepare the Ceremony Hall and gather the deatheaters straight away. She quickly hurried into the town and into a new dress robes shop. She quickly found a robe of gold and red that she decided that everyone would like and quickly purchased it.

Back in her room she hung the robes on her wardrobe door before apperating to the Riddle House.

Two witches escorted her to her room. She was dressed in a dark green dress that flowed to the floor. With a velvet bodice and partially see through belled out sleeves. The skirt was made of silk and was trimmed with woven silver. It was the most gorgeous thing she had ever seen. After it had been zipped up and smoothed down the maids started on her hair. Adding pieces of threaded silver and emerald jewels to it.

A half hour later she was finally ready to receive her dark mark. She had decided not to do this in the ceremony as it would take too long and she had to be back straight at Grimmauld Place for two. The mark she received on her left arm was smaller than normal but it was very powerful as spells were put into it so she could activate all the dark marks by just touching it and saying a spell word.

Twenty minutes later the death eaters arrived and started to assemble in the Ceremony Hall. The three teens were taken to a room to the side of the hall to be prepared. They were bathed in water blessed by a priest of the Dark Arts and dressed in the jet-black uniform of the death eater.

The hall glowed orange from the light that the candles hung magically in the air gave off. Portraits of many great men and women hung from the wall and watched the people carefully and silently. Everyone fell silent and stood to attention as Hermione entered the room. She was now wearing a silver cuff around her wrist to cover the dark marks she had. A small silver snake, about six inches in length, wriggled around it with emerald eyes and a ruby tongue, hissing at random intervals. Hermione stepped up on to the raised platform at the front of the hall and started speaking.

"My fellow death eaters, you join me here today as we welcome three more to our army. Day by day we are improving plans, making new ones and finding out more information. You are all blessed to be here today and we thank the great Salazar Slytherin that you are here and able to finish what he started. We ask him to watch over us and aid us as we do it!" Hermione exclaimed and everyone cheered. "Bring in the boys!" she yelled. The door was opened and three boys were pushed out into the crowd. Nervously, they made their way to the front along the gap that the other death eaters had made for them. When they got to the front of the hall they knelt at Hermione's feet.

"Arise boys. Be seated the rest of you." The three boys stood up as everyone else sat down. "We are here today to witness three new members into our family. Boys please draw your wands." They each held out their wand and she took them from them and dropped them into a cauldron that had been placed behind her. The liquid hissed and bubbled for a moment before stilling.

"Boys remove your hoods and roll up your left sleeve." Hermione instructed and the boys rushed to do so. "You boy." She said pointing to the one on the left "You shall be first. Repeat after me. I, John Fin, solemnly swear to serve my Mistress and have total trust in her words and actions. Never will I leave her side or stray from her orders." The boy repeated the words and stepped forward. A man lifted a branding iron and pressed it against the boy's arm. When the iron was removed it left a jet-black dark mark against his pale white skin and no burns were visible.

This was repeated again for the other two boys until all three had their dark mark. Hermione then turned back to the cauldron and reached inside. Its contents had now evaporated. She pulled out the three wands that lay at the bottom.

"Boys your wands have now lost their Ministry trackers, so you are now ready to start your training. A tutor will be assigned to you in the morning. I wish you luck and much knowledge." She smirked at the boys and turned to the hall. "Men, women I ask you to join us for a feast in the dining hall."

Ten minutes later Hermione was in the Entrance Hall with Draco.

"I have to get back, everybody thinks I've been shopping. They'll start to get _worried _and stuff. Owl me if you need anything."

"Of course Mistress." Draco gave a small bow.

Hermione disapperated with a 'pop' and appeared in her bedroom she quickly changed from her green dress into the robes she had been wearing that morning and went to find everyone. Ginny, Harry and Ron were all sat in the living room in front of a roaring fire. Ron and Harry were playing a game of wizard chess and Ginny was sat in am armchair looking positively bored.

"Hermione! Finally! Did you find something to wear?" Ginny asked as Hermione walked in.

"Er yeh. Wanna come and have a look?"

"Of course. In fact I'll help you get ready."

The two of them quickly went up to her room and Hermione put on the dress robes and showed Ginny.

"Oh my God Herms! You look great!" Ginny gushed. "But you're going to need to take the wrist band off it clashes." She reached over to take it off and the snake quickly darted round and bit her. "OW! What the hell was that" Ginny asked nursing her finger.

"Oh I was trying out a animation spell. I wanted to see if I could get just the snake to move and I think I did it a little strong." Hermione quickly covered.

"But seriously take it off. I've got a gold charm bracelet you could borrow if you want something to wear."

"No. It's ok thanks but I'd rather keep this on. It's special to me."

"So why have I never seen you wear it before?" Ginny asked growing suspicious.

"What? I wear it all the time!" Hermione laughed. "How about I charm it so it's gold for the day then it won't clash."

"Take off the bracelet Hermione." Ginny said quietly, backing her into a corner.

"No." Hermione whispered, looking around for a way to escape.

"Come on Hermione just for a while." Ginny coaxed.

"I said NO!" Hermione yelled suddenly feeling a rush of anger. Red flashed in front of her vision and she knew her eyes had flashed to same colour as Ginny was now backing away rapidly.

"What's happened to you Hermione?" She whispered.

"I don't know what you mean Ginny. I feel fine. In fact better that fine. I feel power." She smiled as Ginny tugged on the locked door. "_Obliviate._" She whispered and Ginny was thrown to the floor. Hermione quickly changed the colour of her wrist cuff and changed the snake to a phoenix before rushing over to Ginny.

"Ginny are you ok?" She asked looking worried.

"Wh-what happened?" Ginny asked weakly.

"You fell. Don't you remember? You were talking about how perfectly my new wrist cuff went with the dress and you tripped and I think you hit your head. Do you feel ok? Should I get the nurse?"

"Oh no I'm ok thanks Herms." Ginny said as she was helped up.

"Oh gosh. Look at the time we'd better get down to the Hall. The ceremony starts soon." Hermione said and rushed out the door. Ginny stayed still for a moment, something didn't seem right to her, but she couldn't put her finger on what. She shrugged and followed Hermione.

The ceremony went by without a glitch and Hermione used it as perfect time to see if she could figure out who was the key holder as almost everyone was there. It was, of course, impossible to tell and she soon got frustrated and gave up. She noticed that Ginny was still looking at her slightly oddly so she acted as normal as possible and even started a conversation about books for good measure. Pretty soon the night was over and everyone started leaving. Hermione went up to her room to plan her next move for the plan she had discussed a few days before with her death eaters.


	7. Finding The Key Holder

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 7 – Finding the Key Holder  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Thanks as always to all you wonderful people-

**Kendra is cheese,  
****Jessica-McConell,  
****Lax Goalie,  
****Slayer of the Evil Penguins, **_(love the name by the way!)  
_**JKIJ,

* * *

**

For the next week Harry and Ginny grew more and more suspicious of Hermione. And, annoyingly for her, seemed to watch her every move. Ron, however, noticed no changed and just scoffed at his friends calling them paranoid. Hermione tried her best to avoid them all, without making it too obvious though. She also acted very friendly and normal to everyone else so if Harry and Ginny decided to voice their concerns to others they wouldn't be believed.

She did spend time in the company of others for too long however as she was busy preparing step one of the plan. All week she had gone to the infirmary every night for a sleeping potion and complaining of nightmares. On the fourth night doing this she finally got the desired results.

"It must be a terrible nightmare if it's getting through the potion too. Do you want to talk about it, it may help?" the nurse asked,

"Well ok." Hermione gave her a weak smile and sat at the end of the bed. "I see the deatheaters, all the ones that we caught, I see them waking up and getting free. In my dream- I mean nightmare everything is back the way it was, they are in control and all the order are dead. It's been bothering me. I mean how safe is the place they are being kept in? They may be evil but they're smart if one woke up could they get out?"

She and the nurse ended up in a lengthy discussion about people's fears and how to overcome them. Eventually it was decided that Hermione should visit the holding room to prove to herself that there was no way out of it.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore and arrange for you to be taken. We'll let you know what he says soon. Oh! And don't forget your potion!" The nurse said as Hermione walked out.

"Thanks. I'll take it upstairs with me, if you don't mind. No offence but hospitals really creep me out."

"None taken dear. I hope you have a goodnights sleep. And remember those deatheaters aren't going anywhere!" The nurses called through the door.

"Not if I can help it." Hermione muttered before walking away.

As soon as Hermione got to her room she tipped the contents of the potion down her sink and went to bed. She slept easy that night knowing that her plan had progressed a little more.

It was another three days before Hermione received confirmation that she would be able to go to the holding room. Unfortunately she wouldn't be able to go for another week as the key holder who was to take her was out of the country. Instead she set her sights on playing her two 'best friends' off against each other. They were both up in their rooms so she chose to see Ron first as he still thought she was the same as ever.

"Hiya Ron." Hermione called as she walked through his door. "Brought you a chocolate frog."

"Oh thanks Herms." Ron smiled, caught the box when she threw it to him and opened it.

"So how come you and Harry aren't hanging out?"

"Oh we had a little falling out." Ron said around a mouthful of chocolate, making Hermione cringe.

"What about?" she asked looking interested.

"You actually."

"What! Why?" She exclaimed, faking shock.

"Harry says something's wrong with you, since after the war."

"What! Am I not _traumatised _enough for him!" she shrieked.

"I know. Stupid isn't it? That's what I said."

"And you know what I heard him say to Ginny?" Hermione whispered, leaning forward, "He said that he didn't think we should have been in the war, we just held him back apparently." Hermione lied.

"WHAT!" Ron yelled, "If it wasn't for you we'd all be dead! And I was the one who pushed him out of the way of that curse!"

"I know that, you know that. But it looks like he sees it another way."

"God that's so stupid. You made the Portkey to get us out _and _distracted You-Know-Who for us." Ron ranted on.

"Oh gosh is that the time! I have to go now honey. I'll see you soon though. Bye-bye." Hermione said and rushed away.

She made her way down the hall and to Harry's room

"Hiya Harry!" She smiled and tossed another chocolate frog to him "Here have a choccy frog."

"Oh thanks Herms." Harry said and unwrapped it. "So what's up?"

"I just spoke to Ron and he said something I think you should hear."

"Why? What did he say?"

"He said you were an attention craving glory seeker and you're jealous that it was me that killed Voldemort and got the medal."

"What? That's stupid!"

"I know I told him that but he wouldn't listen. I mean think of all the times you've saved our asses! He should be thanking you!"

"Merlin what is wrong with him?"

"I have no clue. Anyway I better be going I just thought you should know." She said and walked through the door.

The next morning the little falling out between Harry and Ron has escalated into a full-blown fight. Hermione went to each of their rooms each night and fed lies about the other to them. Then she sat back and watch the sparks fly. Ginny, meanwhile kept her distance from it all. Except going to Harry to voice more concerns about Hermione from time to time. She made sure to go nowhere near Hermione.

Finally the week passed and Hermione went down to the medical room again. She found the witch who had seen her the week before. The witch introduced Hermione to the key-holder who would escort her to her Holding Room. She wasn't allowed to know his name and he didn't talk at all as they made their way to the fireplace that would take them to their destination.

They got to a huge pair of silver doors.

"Real silver, magic can't penetrate it." The voice made Hermione jump and she looked around for a second before realising that it was the male stood next to her that was speaking. They stopped and the key holder pulled the key that hung from a silver chain that was around his neck from his shirt. He placed the key in the lock and turned it clockwise three times, then counter-clockwise once. There was a click as the door unlocked. The hinges creaked as the doors opened.

"Welcome to the land of the soon to be dead." The man muttered darkly.


	8. The Holding Room

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 8 – The Holding Room  
**_By graice5412

* * *

_

You guys are all wonderful and I send you Christmas cheer –

**Kendra is cheese,  
****JKIJ,  
****Evil Penguin Slayer,**

**A/N **– Merry Christmas to you all! Hope you have a good one!

* * *

The doors opened and a chill washed over them as they entered. 

"Soon to be dead? What do you mean? I thought they were just going to the Dementors."

"They are, just not these ones. We're sending them all to America where the wizards still call capital punishment. The Dementor's kiss there will kill them." The key-holder explained.

"What?" Hermione shrieked, before stopping clearing her throat and staring again. "I mean, I didn't think Dumbledore would allow something like that. When are they going?"

"About two months or so I think."

"Wow, that's quick."

"Well the Minister has some connections over there apparently."

Hermione turned away so he couldn't see the anger of her expression while she composed herself once more. She finally looked around, the room looked like a morgue with all the walls lined with the steel doors, each holding a body. It had the same creepy feeling about it that sent a chill down your spine, although that may have just been the lack of heat in the room.

"What's with the lack of heat?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"They're only bodies, who cares if they're a little chilly or not?" The key-holder laughed,

"I suppose so. Mind if I take a look at one?" Hermione asked walking to the nearest of the little doors. It had a number and a name printed in black capitals across it.

"Promise you're not one of the ones who knows how to wake them up?" He asked half joking.

"I promise." Hermione smiled at him and yanked on the cold handle. The door opened and the tray that held the body rolled out.

"So you don't know the other three people with the other key or the spells then?" She asked as she looked down on the body. It was Blaise Zabini. She vaguely remembered him from potions classes with Slytherin at Hogwarts.

"No. It'd be pretty stupid if I did right? You never know who might find out about me and try to get the information out of me. The little I know the better."

"I guess so. But there are people who know all four of you right?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeh, of course, about three or four I think." The key-holder said, joining her by the body.

Hermione pushed Blaise back into his little metal prison and made a silent promise to get each of them out of there. "Come on we best go."

"So thanks, erm, well I don't know your name so just thanks I guess." She said went they arrived back at the Medical room.

"Yeh Hermione. I guess I'll see you around the House." He said and walked away.

Malfoy,

I have made excellent progress and have already put a face to one of the key-holders. He's young and trusting. Looks easy enough to break. He told me he knows about three or four people who would be able to give us the names of the other three people. We shall arrange a meeting discuss his capture very soon, as we now have a deadline to work against.

Apparently in just two months al the captured deatheaters will be taken to America to be killed. We will still be able to do it of course. I am letting no one kill my army. This just means we shall do it sooner rather than later.

In lighter news the 'good' Hermione is surfacing less, only four times this week, so far. And adding to spirits is the fact that I have made Pothead and Weasel fall out. I am hoping that their petty little differences will distract them long enough for me to put a plan into action.

And if all goes to plan I shall be out of this insufferable place soon.

I shall owl you soon with times for the meeting,

Your Lady,

H. Granger

Hermione sent the letter quickly after writing it, not wanting it to be left around for prying eyes to read. That would screw up all their plans. Just minutes later she received a reply.

Mistress,

You news is both good and bad, but a small amount of relief has come over the House. We are making progress and as long as we capture this man soon we shall have it all done easily in two months.

I have appointed trainers for the three boys, two are doing extremely well although the third is not making much progress. He cannot seem to get his head around the spells. I shall, of course, give him some lessons myself.

We await your further instruction,

Your Loyal Servant,

Draco Malfoy

It was just ten minutes later that Hermione experienced another 'change'. She was alone in her room reading through Draco's letter once more before she wrote a reply.

Her vision blurred and her head whirled. Tightly gripping the desk edge she felt the glamour she had been wearing drop and watched as her hair turned from black to its old brown, wavy self. She took a few short breaths before glancing around. Her eyes fell to the letter in her hand and memory flooded back to her.

"Harry" I've got to get Harry!" She told her self and started down the hall to his room. She got to his door and knocked

"Just a second! It's locked I need to find the key!" He called. She waited patiently for a few moments before a hand reached out and grabbed her. She was sharply turned around.

"Malfoy! You shouldn't be here!" she hissed.

"Well nether should you love but we both are." He shrugged and brought an elbow into her face. She fell back but he caught her and picked her up in a fireman's lift. He carried her away just in time, as Harry opened his door just as Malfoy rounded the corner.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Hermione yelled as he set her down in her room.

"I'm stopping you from wreaking my Mistress's work and screwing up everything my whole family has worked for!"

"B-but you can't do this!" She wailed.

"Ah but that's the beauty of it. We can and we will."

"What happens if I come back and the other me doesn't?" she asked defiantly.

"Oh don't worry that won't happen. You wouldn't win out Lady will come back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Just look at you! Go on look!" He said and pushed her in front of the mirror. "Look at you, you're exhausted. Bags under eyes, pale skin, and hair limp you've got no chance. It's just you're stupid petty little hope that wonder boy will come and save you like he always has. Well guess what? That ain't going to happen this time. Even if he did work out what had happened the only way to stop it is to kill both of you."

"No you're lying!" Hermione yelled bursting into tears.

"Oh god!" Draco moaned turning away "Stop being pathetic."

Hermione gasped and keeled over. Again, her eyes flashed red then black. Her hair turned back and became shorter and straighter. She let out a breath and stood up again a smirk playing on her lips.

"Bloody goody-two shoes types really do get annoying don't they?"


	9. Capture of the Key Holder

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 9 – Capture of the Key Holder  
**_By gracie5412_

* * *

Thank you to my reviewers and Merry Christmas to you all– 

**JKIJ,  
****LaxGoalie,  
****Jessica-McConell,  
****Kendra is cheese,  
****Slayer of the Evil Penguins**

* * *

"So I lower his defences, you take him I then act distraught and say that he was killed. In the meantime you get the names out of him and I 'breakdown' and go away for a while." Hermione recapped to the room of death-eaters as the meeting drew to an end.

"I believe we shall carry it out on Saturday. That gives me two days to find out where he'll be at the time." She decided as she got up and walked from the room. Malfoy at heel, as always.

"So how's the new boy doing?" she asked as they headed down the corridor.

"A little better, but he's too nervous. Reminds me of the idiot Longbottom."

"Well let's just hope he gets better soon. Continue with the training and if that doesn't work I suppose he may just happen to be in a terrible _accident_."

"Of course Mistress, excellent plan Mistress."

"I'll go now, the sooner I get back the quicker I can leave again."

She disapperated with a 'pop' leaving Malfoy stood alone. He quickly went to find three men he deemed worthy to go with him on Saturday to free his fellow deatheaters.

The next morning Hermione hung around near the Records Room until the office worker got there. Luckily it was a guy around her age that she had spoken to while she was still 'good'. This would be easy, she decided, she would simply flirt her way to the information she needed.

She quickly changed the spell upon her so she was wearing; tight revealing clothes, a little more make-up and her hair was sleek and shiny. She slinked up to his desk and shot him a smile.

"Hey James." She said in a seductive whisper after quickly reading the nameplate on the desk.

"Oh, err, h-hey H-H-Hermione." He stuttered, very obviously nervous from the attention he was getting.

"Oh my gosh! You know my name?" Hermione squealed in fake delight making James blush. "So do you mind if I hang around for a while?"

"Uh, err, sure." He stammered as she pulled her chair near to his.

"So it must be _sooo _interesting doing this job." Hermione said whilst secretly slipping her wand out of her pocket.

"Oh, well yeh I guess so. A job's a job really, no big deal." He answered trying to act cool, but failing dismally.

"Yeh I know exactly what you – _dormirse!_" She said suddenly sending James into a deep sleep. She then, quickly, moved around the desk and stood on the middle of the room.

With a flick of her wand all the draws flew open at great speed. And with another flick all the files concerning male order workers floated out of them and remained in the air. Hermione then found that there was charms sealing the records so no one could read them and it took her a good half hour to undo the complex spell. But finally she was able to start the task of checking each of the photos until she found the one of the Key Holder. After another thirty-five minutes she finally found it.

"Well hello, Duffy, Thomas P. Nice to put a name to the face. Well let's see what sort of fun packed life you lead shall we?"

She quickly located and took the needed information, concealing them in the back pocket of the tight trousers she was wearing. With another quick spell all the files were back in the appropriate draw, the charms were back upon them and Hermione was going through the door. A loud snore made her stop and growl in annoyance. She turned to look at the hunched over, sleeping figure of James. She rolled her eye and said the reverse spell before tuning on her heel and leaving.

Halfway to her room she decided she would need an excuse as to why she left. Looking around she made a grab for a nearby vase of flowers. Quickly discarding the contents out of a nearby window, hoping that there was someone below; she transfigured the vase in a potion bottle full of a red liquid.

She walked back to the Records Room doors and changed her expression to one of worry before quickly bursting through the door. James was sat at his desk still looking slightly bewildered.

"James! Oh thank Merlin! I was so worried you just collapsed; I didn't know what to do! I didn't want to leave you but I knew you needed a potion. I had to go and get you this." She said, brandishing the potion bottle in front of her, while making her voice sound panicky.

"Well I'm ok now I think." James said.

"Oh good! I don't know what I would have done if something had happened to you! Listen I really need to go now, meeting planed, sure you'll be ok?"

"Yeh I'll be fine. Go, I don't mind. Have a fun meeting." James said not realising she had already gone.

On Saturday afternoon Hermione met up with four deatheaters two streets from Grimmauld place. She quickly cast a spell upon them so they were wearing The Order's Soldiers uniform. They then all simply walked through the front door. Luckily for them they didn't bump into anyone. She quickly led them to a small courtyard and gave them their instructions.

"Right. Stay here, the meeting ends at two so that give us an hour and a half. Make sure no one is here by then. Malfoy, you are in charge of these idiots. If anything goes wrong it is your fault, you chose these men and you are to tell them what to do. Get them into place and none of you come out until I give the signal. Now I'm off to see precious Pothead to lay the foundation of my 'breakdown'." Hermione smirked before walking away.

At the doorway she stopped and turned around. It seemed as though the courtyard was empty but with her keen eye she soon spotted three out of the four of them. Draco however remained hidden.

"Remember you guys, an hour and a half. If anything goes wrong I'll kill you on the spot." She called as she walked away.

She knocked on Harry's door and quickly walked inside.

"Hey Hermione!" Harry smiled and placed the book her was reading down on the bedside.

"Hi Harry. Listen can we talk?" Hermione said, nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Sure what's up?"

"Well, erm, it's just I-I-it's-" Hermione stuttered before bursting into tears.

"Hey! What's wrong? Here come and sit down." Harry said in a voice mixed with shock and anxiety.

"It's just I, I d-don't think I c-can do this anym-anymore. We t-thought it was a-all over. But now there's these dream you've been h-having. What if something else I-is going t-to happen?" Hermione said between sobs.

"But we'd get through it! You know that." Harry soothed.

"The thing is Harry I'm not sure I'd want to. I'm going crazy! I can't eat, sleep do anything. All I think about is us all having to fight again and it scares the hell out of me! He haunts all I do. Is he really dead? Will he come back again? What if someone's picked up where he left off?" Hermione wailed into his shoulder.

Harry spent the next three-quarters of an hour listening to Hermione's 'what ifs' and trying to calm her down. After a while she finally got up and left telling Harry she was going to clear her head for a while.

She walked down the corridor and went quickly into her room. Once there she changed into a knee-length white dress, white heels and a white jacket. She tied her hair up in bunches and brushed it until it glowed. She was the picture of pure innocence.

Hermione arrived outside the meeting hall just as people started to leave. She quickly spotted Thomas Duffy across the hallway."

"Excuse me! Sir! Hi. Sorry, I was wondering if I could talk to you? I've got something to show you it kind of relates to what we were talking about last time." She asked, grabbing his hand and giving him no time to answer. She pulled him out into the courtyard.

"Hermione what's wrong?" He asked as they sat down.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to show you something. I think it may interest you a little." She smirked as she saw his confusion. "Well, we're all alone so it's the perfect chance for me to really _show _myself to you."

She stepped back a little and pointed her wand at herself. Her eyes flashed black and her appearance changed to her black leather wearing evil self. Hermione pushed the silver cuff up her arm and showed him the mark.

"Well Thomas P. Duffy what do you think of me now?" She drawled walking towards him. "Now!" she snapped and her four deatheaters jumped out from their various hiding places. They tied him up and gagged him before he had enough time to think about screaming. Hermione then sat on his lap placing one leg on either side on his.

"So what do you think of my naughty little secret?" she giggled, running her hands over his chest. "You could join me you know. I could really make it worth your while." She whispered seductively into his ear. "What's it to be? You can join me give me the information I want or these lovely boys will take you torture you for a while and you'll give me the information I want. The choice is all yours."

She pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Get away from me you evil bitch!" He yelled and Hermione replaced the gag and slapped him around the face.

"Draco he doesn't want to play!" She whined in a childish manner before smirking. "Well looks like he chose option two then. Take him now before someone comes' I'll make up a cover for us."

The five men disapperated and Hermione cast a spell upon herself to make it appear as though she had been beaten up.

She placed herself on the ground just as Harry, Ron and Ginny and rushed outside.

"Herms! Oh my gosh! Are you ok? What happened?" Ron cried as they rushed to her side.

"I couldn't stop them, I, we, they, they came out o-of nowhere." She babbled, making no sense.

"What? Herms, what's wrong? Calm down, it's ok now we're here now." Ginny soothed.

"Dumbledore. I need to see Dumbledore." Hermione said suddenly and they quickly took her to his room. Once there she seemed to calm a little, and after a moment of silence she started to tell them what had happened.

"I was going for a walk when I bumped into Him, sorry I don't know what to call him I'm not allowed to know his name, he was coming form a meeting. We walked together, he was asking if my nightmares had lessoned. We heard a noise from the courtyard and went out to see what if it was. Suddenly four deatheaters surrounded me. They were intending to kill me, said it was revenge for their master. But He fought back and they, they killed him. They were turning on me again but I think they heard you coming and left with his body."

"Did they know who he was?" Dumbledore asked with great concern. Harry, Ron and Ginny looked puzzled at this question as Hermione had not told them about her trip to the Holding Room and knew nothing of the Key Holder.

"I don't think so." Hermione answered. "But that's no matter anyway I got it off him before they took him." She said and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a piece of metal she had transfigured to look like the Key Holder's key and handed it to Dumbledore. "He did his job. He kept them from getting out." She said weakly as fake tears of grief brimmed her eyes.

* * *


	10. Information

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 10 – Information  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Thanks to my reviewers and I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas,

**JKIJ,  
****Slayer of The Evil Penguins,  
****Kendra is cheese,

* * *

**

Hermione's heels clicked along the stone floor as she made her way to the cell keeping Thomas Duffy. She had left for The Riddle House as soon as she had left Dumbledore's office.

The door way opened for her by a guardsman and she stepped inside to join Draco who was trying to get information.

"No luck yet my Lady." He said as she entered the room.

"Well we'll see what I can do. What have you got out of him so far?"

"Nothing yet. He won't even tell us his name, which I stupid as he knows we already know it." Draco said through gritted teeth trying to bite back his annoyance.

"Well like most things in life it probably just needs a woman's touch." She sighed and walked over to Thomas.

"My offer still stands you know. You can join my men and me. I'd hate to waste a perfectly good body if he's willing to fight for my side."

"Never." He spat.

"That's the problem with you Order members always want it all _your _way. Ever heard of a thing called give and take? As in you _give _me the information I want and then I _take _your life for it. I can't see any fairer than that." Hermione laughed through her anger.

She took out her wand and stood directly in front of him. Pointing it at her palm she whispered a spell word and a small silver slug-like creature crawled from the tip and into her hand. She placed it on Thomas's left temple and it wriggled along his face and up his nostril.

"What I've just put inside you will crawl around and whenever I cast a crucio spell on you it will channel the pain much more quickly and much more effectively for me." She explained, enjoying his fear. "So every time you don't answer one of my questions you'll get a nice little burst of immense pain. Fun no?"

She pointed her wand at his head. "Who knows all four names of the Keepers?"

Thomas didn't answer, just graced Hermione with a steely gaze.

"Fine." She snapped. "Have it your way. _Crucio._"

Thomas's face contorted with pain as the spell took its hold on his body working from inside to out. He let out a yell and Hermione waited for ten seconds longer before removing the curse.

"Hurts like hell doesn't it? And that's just the start just think that's only with one of them in. I could fill you up to the top if I wanted."

Forty minutes later Hermione threw down her wand in fury as Thomas passed out for the fifth time.

"This is getting us bloody nowhere!" she shrieked at Draco. "What's the bleeding point if he won't talk."

"He will Mistress. He will, just give it time."

"I really hate Dumbledore! What was he thinking teaching them all to block information off. Bloody Occulmency, bane of my life! No spell can get through and when they do he's too quick."

"He's coming round again." Draco pointed out.

Hermione quickly turned and pointed her wand. "_Crucio._" She spat and left him in pain for around half a minute before removing the spell. "Tell me the names!"

Thomas said nothing yet again and Hermione felt pure untarnished rage surge through her. Her vision blurred and her eyes flashed red.

"That is it!" She screamed "Malfoy. Come." She ordered and the both walked from the room.

"What do we do now Mistress?" Draco asked as the door slammed shut.

"Well, you will go to my office, shrink the Pensieve and bring it back to me." She instructed and he quickly did so.

"What will you do?" He asked when he returned.

"I'm going back to Grimmauld place I have a little research to do and something to pick up." She said and quickly disapperated.

Two seconds later she was back in Grimmauld Place and making her way down the hallway. It was empty as it was quite late and most people were already in bed. She got to Ron's door and knocked before walking in with tears filling her eyes.

"Ron? I can't do this I'm scared. Can I sleep with you tonight?" she asked.

"What? Herms we broke up ages ago, I thought we agreed not to go back to all that."

"Huh? What are you on about? Oh. No! Not sleep with you sleep with you, just sleep in the same bed as you I don't want to be alone."

"Oh right sure I knew that." Ron said, his ears turning slightly pink.

"Sure." Hermione said sarcastically.

She climbed into his bed and after a moments hesitation Ron joined her. She suppressed a shudder as he wrapped an arm around her and waited around twenty minutes for him to fall asleep.

After listening to him snore violently for a further five minutes she carefully extracted herself from his grasp. She made her way silently to his chest of draws and lay on top was what she needed. Ron's dog tags. Protected by magic so they could never be duplicated or copied she had to have the real set. She carefully slipped them into her pocket and got back into bed and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

"Herms have you seen my dog tags?" Ron asked when she woke up.

"What? No I don't think so. When did you last have them?" She asked through a yawn.

"Yesterday, I put them on the draws before I fell asleep."

"Maybe they fell down the back? You sure you had them I don't remember seeing them. When did you last change the chain? If it's old it could have snapped. Ask at the desk see if anyone's handed it in." She said as she got out of bed. "I'm going to go take a shower and get changed. I'll look round for you." She quickly left leaving Ron crawling around on the floor looking. Once in her room she showered, changed and apperated to the Riddle House.

"Good morning Mistress." Draco greeted her as she walked into his room.

"Malfoy, where's the Pensieve? Make sure there are no guards patrolling down the cells this morning until I tell you otherwise. And in about thirty minutes I want you to go into Duffy's cell and ask who was in there got it?"

"Er yes Mistress. It's on the table over there."

"Good. Oh and if you see Weasel it's not him really so don't kill him got it?"

She gave him no time to answer instead she walked from the room carrying the shrunken Pensieve in her hand.

She got to the cell and was pleased to find that Malfoy had already emptied it. She set the Pensieve down on the floor and closed her eyes tightly. Slowly the outline of her body started to blur and wobble until she changed. When she opened her eyes she looked down at herself and smiled, as now she didn't look like Hermione she looked like Ron.

She pulled her own dog tags off and put Ron's on instead. She picked up the Pensieve and put it into the pocket of the robes before walking to the cell that Duffy was in. she slipped through the door as into the cell. Duffy jumped up and balled his fists.

"Hey calm it's ok. I'm Ron Weasly Order Member. I'm here to help."

"How. Can you get me out?"

"Well no not yet. But I can put the information in here and then Obliviate the information from your head so then there's no chance that they'll ever find out and then we're all safe."

"How can I be sure you're really who you say you are?"

"Take a look at my tags." She said moving forward so Duffy could read the name on it.

"Ok then I believe you. I'll need your wand."

"Oh right here." She said and handed it over after making the Pensieve the right size.

Duffy took the information out of his head and placed it into the Pensieve in a silvery wisp. Then he handed the wand back over.

"OK I'm going to Obliviate that part of your memory now. You'll still have all the rest of your memories though. Hopefully." She quickly performed the spell and shrunk the Pensieve again.

"I think someone's coming." She said quickly and sure enough she could hear footsteps. "We'll come for you soon ok? It should be pretty easy but we'll need more than one person ok? Don't give up hope."

She then quickly left the room and went in the opposite direction to the footsteps.

a few minutes later she met Draco at the end of the hallway and showed him what she had done.

"Genius Mistress, pure genius." He praised and followed her to the office where they watched the memories that they needed to see. Finally they had the name they needed: Rachel Peres.

* * *

If anyone has any ideas or suggestions they are welcome and appreciated so please do include them in your reviews. 


	11. Rachel Peres

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 11 – Rachel Peres  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Thank you to –

**Kendra is cheese,  
****LaxGoalie,  
****JKIJ,  
****Slayer of The Evil Penguins,

* * *

**

"Hey Ron guess what I found?" Hermione called as she entered the dinning hall where Ron was sat a few seats away from Harry and Ginny. She held out Ron's Dog Tags, now with a broken chain.

"Great! Where were they?" He asked taking them off her.

"In the courtyard. I told you the chain had probably broken. You should get a new one." She scolded as she sat down.

She grabbed a plate and started eating while listening to the conversation Harry and Ginny were having. They were talking about a deatheater attack in Staffordshire a few days before. Hermione, of course, knew all about it, as she had been the one who had planned in. they'd got rid of four muggleborn and two half bloods. She'd been very pleased. She hid here smirk as Ginny looked at her.

"Where were you yesterday Herms? We looked for you." She asked

"I went out. Didn't feel like being around here. If you were talking to him Ron would have told you." She said glad Ron was to busy eating to listen to what she was saying so he couldn't tell them otherwise. "I'm going to the library, anyone want to come?"

"Yeh I will." Ginny said quickly finishing what she had been eating.

They walked down the hall in an uncomfortable silence, sending each other suspicious glares while the other was looking away.

"So what are you looking for?" Ginny asked as they sat at one of the tables.

"Protection spells. If the deatheaters have a bounty on my head then I want to be able to fend for myself right? How about you?"

"Memory charms." Ginny replied as she looked at shelf of spell books. Hermione felt a moment of panic.

"What for?" She asked, trying to sound calm.

"No reason." Ginny shrugged, "Just wanted to know more about them."

"I'm going to go look over there." Hermione said quickly and walked away. This proved to be very fortunate as she overheard a very interesting conversation.

"Rachel Elizabeth Peres! If you don't stop snivelling I'll curse you I will!" One of the girls said. Hermione's ear instantly pricked up and she moved along the bookcase so she could have a better view of what was going on.

"But he just dumped me! Just like that, no reason at all." The one that was Rachel cried into another's shoulder. "All I said was that I wanted to settle down eventually and he just freaked!"

"Well that's guys for you. You may want marriage and a baby. But they don't." The other one said bitterly.

"Why though? Why can't I meet a guy who wants to settle down? It can't be that hard can it?"

An idea instantly shot to Hermione's head and she rushed back to Ginny.

"Listen Gin, I need to go owl someone. They've got a book I wanted to look at so I want to ask them to send it over. Do you mind if I do it now?" she asked when she got back to the table.

"No that's fine. I'll see you at lunch then?" Ginny said as Hermione rushed off. She then turned her attention back to the book she was reading: Memory Charms and How To Break Them.

Hermione arrived at the Riddle House; she didn't bother to take the spell off herself though so she was getting a few odd looks from some of the death eaters.

She ignored them though and walked into Malfoy's office to talk to him.

"I have a plan. I need you to find a male death eater, around twenty seven-ish, good looking, good at acting and unknown as a deatheater. NOW!" she ordered as she walked in.

"Yes Mistress." Draco said and left instantly.

Around five minutes later Draco returned with a man in toe.

"This is Ethan Hadley, Mistress, he says the is very happy to be able to aid you in any way he can." Draco said.

"And so he should be." Hermione snapped before turning her attention to Ethan. "I want you to give a love potion to a girl in the order. She must fall in love with you. You must get the information I want out of her. But you must convince everyone you are in love. You have three weeks."

"Three weeks!" Ethan exclaimed. "That's impossible!"

"No Hadley it's improbable. Not impossible. She will be under a love spell, a strong one, so it should be easy. All you need to do is get the information I want. After the three weeks are up you may do what you want with her, kill her if it pleases you. Just get the information and make sure you're cover is blown. Is that clear?"

"Yes Mistress." He said with a bow.

"Good. Come to my office tonight and I will give you the potion and new clothes so you can fit in at the Order. I shall take you there tomorrow."

* * *

So what do you want to see happen in the end? Who do you want to die? I was just going to kill everybody but I think that may be a little harsh. I'm not sure yet. 

Anyway what type of story do you want me to write next? You are my readers it should be your choice to. Any ideas let me know. And any suggestions please do tell me.

Thanks.


	12. Falling

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 12 – Falling  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Thank you to-

**Kendra is cheese,  
****JKIJ,  
****Jessica-McConacil,**  
**Ice-Pheonix-Tears

* * *

**

The next morning Hermione escorted Ethan, now dressed in muggle clothing with a sweatband covering his dark mark, to the order and to Dumbledore's office. They went in and Hermione started her story.

"Sir I was wondering if you would allow Ethan to stay with us for a while. I found him being attacked by a deatheater in London. He's staying in a muggle hotel so security isn't tight. He would be safe here."

"A wonderful suggestion Miss Granger. Would you go and ask a house elf to prepare a room for young Ethan and he may stay as long as he likes." Dumbledore smiled warmly. Hermione led Ethan from the room and to the kitchens where she instructed one of the elves to take his bags up to one of the rooms.

They then went to the library in hope of seeing Rachel there again. There was no sign of her though. They went into the dinner hall to see if she was having breakfast, but it was empty.

"Ok this is going to be annoying." Hermione hissed as they walked on to other places in search of her. It took them a whole fifty minutes to find her and luckily she way alone.

"You know what to say?" Hermione asked Ethan. "You got the potion?"

He nodded at both questions and walked over to Rachel reminding himself that at least she was a pure blood.

"Erm excuse me? I new here I was wondering if you'd be able to show me around? I've already got lost twice and I was only trying to find the front door." He laughed and Rachel smiled.

"Sure." She said getting up from where she had been sat. "I know what it's like. It took me like, on hour to find my room when I first came."

Hermione watched them walk down the corridor together with a smirk before turning and walking away.

"So how long have you been here?" Ethan asked as he walked alongside Rachel.

"Oh ages now, I came here straight after Hogwarts when I was seventeen so that's twelve years now. It's great here, everyone's so nice, you'll love it." She smiled. "I think I've shown you everything now."

"Well let me buy you a drink as a way of saying thank you." Ethan said and added, when he saw her looking uneasy. "Just as a friend, you're like the only person I know around here and I don't want to be cooped up. I know a great pub down the road."

"Well ok then. But just one mind." Rachel laughed as her led her out the door.

At the pub Ethan left Rachel at the table while he ordered them both a drink. He carefully slipped the potion out and discreetly added it to Rachel's drink before walking back over to her. He placed down the drink and watched eagerly as she drank it. Only taking small sips from his own. When she finished she closed her eyes and Ethan moved directly in front of her so it was sure he'd be the first person she'd see upon opening them again.

She looked up at him with big, round blue eyes and smiled.

"I love your smile." Ethan whispered and she smiled even wider. He bent his head down and kissed her. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck very tightly. "Want to go back to my room?" He asked and she nodded quickly.

Over the next few weeks it was a common sight to see Rachel and Ethan together. And while everyone else was all smiley about 'young love' Hermione was just pleased that the plan was working. Finally week three drew to a close and it was time to get the information out of Rachel.

Her and Ethan were walking along the streets of London after finishing a meal in a nearby restaurant.

"There's something I want to tell you." Ethan started. "I don't want there to be any secrets in our relationship. I've been worried about this for a while and I don't want you to get mad so you've got to let me finish before you say anything ok?"

"Sure." Rachel said, looking extremely worried.

"The thing is I'm not new here I've been in the order for about fourteen years now. I didn't want to tell you because you'd ask why I'd been away for such a long time and, then I wasn't sure if you were trustworthy. But now I know you are. See, I was asked to leave the country when I was told about who the four Keepers were. They thought all people who were told should be split up. I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"You really know who the Keepers are?" Rachel asked in shock.

"Yeh. Such a shame about Thomas Duffy wasn't it? At least the Key was safe though." Ethan said, trying to hide a smile. "Did they find the Spell Keeper who went missing? That was the last I heard about them. What was their name? I always forget." He bluffed.

"Oh you mean Ben Miller? Yeh, last I heard he was down in Cornwall on a mission. In fact he comes back sometime this week." Rachel frowned in though for a moment before shrugging and continuing to walk.

She stopped when she realised Ethan wasn't walking alongside her.

"What are you doing now?" She laughed. "Come on I'm cold lets go back."

"No wait a minute there's something I want to do. Come with me." He said and led her to a secluded spot away from the houses and shops.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

Ethan took both her hands before going down on one knee and taking a small box out of his pocket.

"Rachel, Rach, I know we've only been going out for three weeks but I've never met anyone like you. Ever. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Rachel gasped in a totally dramatic way, just like they do in all the movies and replied "Yes! Of course I'll marry you." She took the box off him and opened it.

What was inside though was not a ring it was a piece of parchment. She took it out and unfolded it. On it was written the words: GOT YA!

She looked back at Ethan with shock and confusion and didn't even have time to scream as he pointed his wand and killed her.

"Thanks for the info love, but it's just not working out for me. I'm sure you'll understand." He said as he set the body alight so as to hide the evidence.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this and that there's a full three weeks packed into it but there wasn't anything else to put in and I didn't see the point in dragging it out. 


	13. Third's a Charm

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 13 – Third's a Charm  
**_By gracie5412 _

Shout outs to –

**Kendra is cheese, **

**A/N -** What's happened to my reveiwers lately? do you all hate me or something? I'm feeling very unloved.

**

* * *

**

Grimmauld Place was in shock. Rachel had been missing for two weeks, no note, no sign, nothing. The last person to see her had been Ethan, who was now being held for questioning.

While all this was going on Hermione had been on a little 'holiday' as had been suggested to her by Dumbledore just after Rachel had gone missing. She had decided on Cornwall. And after a week of looking and asking questions she had finally tracked down Ben Miller. Now she had two weeks to convince him and a final week to put her plan into action.

She looked at the piece of paper in her hand and then looked at the block of shabby flats she was standing in front of. The addresses matched so she pressed the buzzer for the fifth floor. After a minutes or so wait the intercom crackled into action and after a quick conversation Ben buzzed Hermione in.

"So may I ask what you're here for?" He asked as she came inside.

"Well I'm from the Order. I've been asked to tell you that the execution has been moved two days forward. They don't want lots of wizards there to see it happen so keep it quiet though. Ok?"

"Can I see some identification? Sorry but I've always been trained to be suspicious."

"That's no problem." Hermione said, smiling, as she pulled out her dog tags.

"Wait you're Hermione Granger? As in _the _Hermione Granger that killed You-Know-Who?" He asked looking shocked.

"Yeh that's me. So anyway I'll meet you at the ministry in a month. I'm the one that'll unlock the doors. Then you'll wake them up and we have to take them to a keeping place in secret for them to be taken away."

They went through the details once more to make sure they were both clear before Hermione left and made her way back down to London and to The Riddle House. She met Draco in the Library and they started planning the last two things that they needed to do.

The first being how they would be able to get Hermione out of Grimmauld Place for quite a while and how they could give her an alibi so she wouldn't be suspected of the breakout.

The second, how were they going to keep a whole floor of the Ministry clear for enough time to get all the deatheaters out of the building without being seen?

The first was fairly easy to accomplish. All they needed was to stage an attack and maybe kill a few people. Easy. They did it two days after Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was walking down a corridor with Ginny, Harry and Ron, who had made up in the time that Hermione had been away. There were five loud 'pops' as people apperated in. After a second screams were heard as they were recognised as deatheaters.

"Where is she?" One demanded grabbing a woman who had been close. "Where the hell is the Mudblood bitch?"

"If you take her to us now no one will get hurt." Another one said.

"Well where is she?" The first yelled into the woman he was holding's ear. She broke down and started crying, loudly.

"I-I don't know." She managed to stammer out.

"Wrong answer. _Avada Kedavra_." A flash of green light momentarily blinded them all as the woman fell to the floor, dead.

"Now we'll say it again. Where is the mudblood bitch, Granger?" another said pointing his wand at the crowd.

They all turned to look at where Hermione and her friends were stood and slowly the crowd parted. Hermione started to walk towards them.

_"Hermione are you insane!" _Ginny hissed holding her back.

"I'm not going to let others die because of me." Hermione said as shook off Ginny's grip.

"I'm here." Hermione said to the deatheaters.

"Good now we can kill you." One said as they all advanced upon her. A young man jumped in front of them.

"If you are going to kill one of the best witches in the world then you'll have to get through me first." He said trying to sound confident.

"Ok then." One deatheater said and after a few minutes duel the young man was dead.

"Now anyone else going to piss us off?" They asked as they grabbed Hermione. No one answered. "I didn't think so." He said before the all disapperated.

They appeared in The Riddle House and Hermione went into her room to plan for future attacks while back at Grimmauld Place everyone was beside themselves with worry.

After around twelve hours Hermione started to get ready to get back to Grimmauld Place. She first put a charm on herself to make it look like she had been in a duel and had been walking for a long while. She then charmed her wand so that it was useless until she said the reverse incantation. After that she apperated to the doors of Grimmauld Place where she staggered in. her dramatic entrance was slightly damped by the fact that there was no one there to see it, but she continued to stagger down the Dumbledore's office just in case she was to bump into someone.

She walked into the office and Harry jumped up and took her arm to steady her.

"Herms! Where have you been? Are you ok? What did they do?" He asked very quickly.

"I'm fine. I've healed most of my cuts and stuff but it still hurts a little. I don't know where they took me. It was the outskirts of London and we started fighting. Five against one and I still killed every single one of them. I know it was wrong to use the killing curse but I had no other choice nothing else worked. I'm sorry. Am I in trouble?"

"I think we can overlook it this time Miss Granger." Dumbledore smiled. "So you are ok? No injuries."

"I'm physically fine but something's wrong with my magic. My wand doesn't work and I can't apperate." Hermione said looking worried. "Have I lost my powers?"

"No, no of course not. It's common for a witch or wizard to not be able to use their magic after a stressful time. So it would be expected for you not to have yours at the moment."

"Well how do I get it back?" Hermione asked.

"You just have to wait."

"Sir. I think I should leave Grimmauld Place. It's not safe for the others while I'm here. I've caused three deaths. I couldn't bear anymore dead bodies on my conscience."

"But Hermione you're safe here!" Harry protested.

"Well I'm obviously not. That two attacks now. The death eaters know where we are and know that I'm here. They're going to keep on coming until I'm dead. It would be best if I went away for a while. It would throw them off. Plus if I would be able to have a break from it all and get my power back."

"Sir tell her she can't just go!" Harry shouted.

"Mr Potter, please calm down. I can't tell Miss Granger what to do or not to do. If she wants to go then she can. Though I wouldn't strongly suggest that she shouldn't be alone right now if she has no magic."

"I'm sorry but my mind's made up." Hermione said firmly. "I shall leave in the morning. I won't tell you where I'm going but I will owl you when I can."

She left the office and went to her room where she undid the spell on her wand and magically packed all her possessions into a case before reapplying the charm to her wand.

The next morning Harry, Ron and Ginny stood with her in the front hall to say goodbye.

"Where will you go?" Ron asked.

"I can't tell you. But I'll be fine I promise." Hermione reassured him.

"You will write won't you?" Ginny asked.

"Of course I will."

"And if there's any trouble come straight back here. Be safe." Harry instructed.

"Harry I'll be fine. All of you stop worrying. Now I have to go. Bye everyone." She hugged and kissed them all before walking out the door.

As soon as she was out of sight she apperated to the Riddle House.


	14. Break Out

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 14 – Break Out  
**_By gracie5412_

Shout outs to-

**JKIJ,  
****Kendra is cheese,  
****Ice-Pheonix-Tears,

* * *

**

A month passed quickly with Hermione making plans for the break out and sending false letters to Harry, Ron and Ginny telling them about her 'holiday' so they didn't become suspicious. But the day they had been waiting for was upon them so everyone was feeling slightly jittery. Except Hermione, she had the knack of being able to burry emotions that she didn't want.

At noon she apperated to the Ministry telling the front desk she had an important message for the Aurors after they had weighed her wand. She looked back to see Draco was hidden between the goblin and the house elf in the fountain in his lizard form. Instead of going to the Aurors' floor she carried on going until she was in the department of Mysteries.

As she walked down the corridor and through the door her mind went back to the time she had done this before in her fifth year with Harry.

When she was in the black, circular room she quickly turned and marked the door before the wall rotated and she was trapped. She watched as her green cross spun around past her until the wall stopped again. She walked through a door and came out in the corridor that she and Thomas Duffy had arrived in when they had flooed there. The fireplace had, of course, disappeared as that had only been there as a one off that had been specially arranged.

Ben Miller was already stood outside the door waiting for her when she arrived. She ignored his pleasantries and pulled out the key that was hung around her neck. She yanked it, and the chain links broke, before sliding the key into the lock and turning it three times clockwise and once counter clockwise like she had seen Thomas Duffy do only a few months ago when all this had just started. When she still didn't have full control, but now it had been two weeks since the former Hermione had surfaced and that had only been for a second or so. The door slid open and a rush of cold, stale air hit them before they walked in.

"Whoa! That's a lot of sleeping people!" Ben exclaimed as he looked at the number of little silver doors that lined the walls. "How the hell are we going to stop them all from killing us. They may not have wands but they sure as hell have hands."

"Don't worry about it I've got a plan." Hermione said and got out her wand, after saying a few spells all the deatheaters were out of their holding cases and hovering a few feet off the ground. "OK wake them up now." She instructed.

Ben stepped forward and closed his eyes he muttered a spell under his breath and repeated it like a mantra. As he continued a blue mist swirled around the deatheaters slowly coaxing them awake. Once they all were the mist vanished and Ben stepped back against the wall hoping to become unnoticed by the menacing expressions that the men and women all wore.

Hermione simply stepped forward as her prior spell wore off and everyone landed on the floor and advanced towards her. She pointed her wand and said. "Finite Incantatem" all movement stopped as everyone found themselves unable to operate their limbs. She then pointed her wand up into the air and shouted. "MORSMORDE!" a jet of black shot from her wand and formed a large dark mark in the air above their heads.

"Now I have your attention I can introduce myself." She said to them as they gazed in wonderment "I was known to you as Hermione Granger. I am now the Lady of Darkness, you new Mistress. Things have changed. I killed Voldemort and I have now taken over where he left off as his power was transferred to me by a spell he made. My first task was to regain my troops. So if you'd be so kind as to follow me then we can get back to Riddle House. The others should have made a distraction by now."

She started to walk to the door and her deatheaters followed, Ben Miller being pulled along with them all.

She stopped as she got to the thresh hold. She pointed her wand back at them all and cast a spell upon them so they became invisible to anyone who wasn't a deatheater. "Now follow me and stay close." She ordered as she walked along the hall. The distraction had worked as no one stopped them and they all successfully got to the street outside the Ministry. From there they were able to apperate back to the Riddle House were all the deatheaters were directed into the meeting hall to be addressed by Malfoy while Hermione dealt with Ben Miller.

"Ha, ha good one! You were so convincing I almost believed you!" He laughed as he followed her like she had ordered him to.

"What are you blabbering on about?" Hermione spat.

"The whole taking over from You-Know-Who and how did you learn that spell to do the Dark Mark thing? That was a good addition. Anyway I forgot to tell you I owled Dumbledore just before you arrived to let him know I had arrived and that we were about to get them all. Unfortunately the only owl I could find was very old and slow so he's probably only just gotten it. In fact I said I'd owl him again when we arrived at the holding place so I better go and do that now." He said and realised Hermione had stopped walking.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She shrieked. "You complete idiot! Want to know something? All that wasn't a performance when I first met you thatwas a performance! I _have_ taken over form Voldemort." She pulled up her cuff and showed him her dark mark. "So yes you just helped me get my army back but now you've blown my cover!"

Ben turned very white, as reality dawned on him "Y-you won't get far if Dumbledore already knows its you h-he'll kill you." He stammered.

"What you mean like this?" Hermione asked as she rounded on him. "Avada Kedavara." His body crumpled to the floor and she stepped over him saying "Nah I don't think he will." As she walked away.


	15. Remorse

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 15 – Remorse  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Thanks for reviewing you guys are wonderful! –

**JKIJ,  
****Ice-Pheonix-Tears,  
****Kendra is cheese, **

**A/N – **sorry for the extreme shortness of this one but a short chapter is better than no chapter right?

* * *

Hermione was making her way along the main hallway of The Riddle House when the all too familiar sensation hit her. She felt the bubbling in her stomach and the ache in her head as the balance inside herself was thrown and the old Hermione made another unwelcome appearance. 

"Great just great." She muttered sarcastically as she lent on the wall for support "Just what I need now."

Her eyes flashed black before she collapsed to the ground. After a few moments her breathing slowed and the pain subsided and Hermione got unsteadily to her feet. Her bushy brown hair was back and she ran her fingers through it as memories came flooding back to her.

As her most recent memory hit her she froze in shock and she slowly slid back down the wall.

"Oh God!" She breathed as hot tears of remorse coursed down her cheeks; she was still repeating this like a mantra twenty minutes later when a house elf found her.

Malfoy was quickly contacted and Hermione was locked in her room while a medi-wizard was sent for. He arrived with haste and started a full check up on her.

"Well physically she is completely fine, the change has not affected the, erm, other her, its just temporarily submerged." The doctor explained to Malfoy as they stepped away from the bed where Hermione was still lay weeping.

"Well why is she like this, this side of her is weak it hasn't shown for weeks why now? It should nearly be gone. Why is it staying for so long?" Malfoy asked feeling angered by his confusion.

"It seems that this side of her experienced a great emotion, as it would when killing someone, this caused her to revert back to her 'good side' she is now stuck in a mind loop in a state of shock. She isn't able to change back but this side of her is both mentally and physically exhausted."

"How will we get her to change back? She can't stay like this." Malfoy asked feeling even more angered.

"There are two options, you will wait until she gets over it as she eventually will and she then will be able to change back or you need to over power her 'good' side. You need to add more evil to her." The Doctor said, "It is a risky process and it may kill her but it is a much quicker method than just waiting as that may take years and years for her mind to even accept what she did."

"How would we do it?" Malfoy demanded.

"That's really not my line of expertise, you would have an other. Now if you excuse me she is not the only patient I have to treat today." The wizard excused himself as he walked from the room.

Draco looked over to Hermione, sat curled up on the bed silently weeping and muttering to herself, before walking from the room also.

Three hours later he was sat in the vast library at a table completely covered in books searching for a way to fix this new problem that had sprung up. He was alone. The others were celebrating the return of the brave men and women who had given their lives for the Dark Lord in the war.

Draco had briefly explained to them about Hermione and none seemed too happy that she was a mudblood. But at the time being at least they were happy enough that they were not going to be killed to make too much of a fuss, so he wouldn't have to worry about that one for a day or two at least.

A further three hours had passed when he finally found a solution that had even the slightest possibility of working. He ripped the page from the book and stowed it in the folds of his robes before walking away.

He had someone to find, someone who didn't like company. Who would need a lot of persuading in order for their participation. But he could do it; he was, after all, Draco Malfoy, charming and extremely deadly.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sat in his office in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when an old, scraggy looking owl tumbled in through the open window. It plonked down on his desk, exhausted from the journey, and allowed him to remove the letter that was attached to his leg. 

Dumbledore quickly read the letter while absentmindedly stroking the owl. As he came to the end of the letter he rose from his desk and crossed the room to the fireplace. He grabbed a handful of floo powder and made his way to Grimmauld Place.

Once there he went instantly to Harry's room.

"Mr Potter please go and get Ron and Ginny and meet me in my office, it is a matter of great urgency." He instructed before turning and walking away.

Back in his office he sent a message to every Order member that there was to be an extremely important meeting that evening and attendance was mandatory.

He had just completed that task when Harry, Ron and Ginny walked into the room.

"What was it you wanted to see us about sir? Is everything ok?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid to say that it is not, Harry, please sit down and I suppose you should read this." Dumbledore said and passed the letter over to them.

After a shot silence while the three took in what was written Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "I don't understand. Why would Hermione do that?"

"It seems that she is no longer on our side. She has somehow been lured over to the deatheaters."

"But why? When?" Ron asked.

"I do not know but it must have been sometime. She must have gotten the key when Duffy was taken and given me a fake. I should have checked it more carefully. She has been in our midst for a while since she has changed. Have none of you ever had any suspicions that she was acting any different?"

"I have." Ginny said quietly. "Just before she received her medal I was alone with her in her room and something happen. I'm not sure what, I think she cast a memory charm on me but _something _did happen and I don't think it was very good."

"Why didn't you say something sooner? We could have helped." Harry asked with venom. "We may have been able to stop this."

"And say what? 'You know Hermione? Yeh, well I think she evil now!' Sure you would have believed that. I had no proof just a feeling you would have given her the benefit." Ginny retorted, not wanting the blame to be pinned on her.

"Everyone calm down. It does not matter, but Miss Weasly we shall see if we can break that memory charm and find out what really happen it may give us a clue to just have badly affected Hermione has become. I know this may be hard for you to take in but just think it's not Hermione any more it is something that has taken over her and we will stop her. Even if we can't get her back we will stop her."


	16. Athena

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 16 – Athena  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Shout outs go to –

**Kendra is cheese,  
****Ice-Pheonix-Tears,  
****JKIJ,

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy pulled the rim of his robe tighter around his body as he made his way along the muddy path. He had been walking for hours through the freezing winds in the dead of night. He had wanted to fly but the wind had blown the clouds away so there would be no cover. Although this time it was not muggles that he didn't want spotting him, but wizards.

Finally he got to the entrance that he was looking for and pulled out his wand. He tapped it three times against the tree that was before him before drawing it round in a circle along the bark. The trail that his wand made glowed red briefly before a doorway appeared the closed as soon as he stepped through it.

Inside the tree was a passageway that led to a small wooden door that Draco knocked upon. It creaked open by itself and he walked through. The room was small and the only light came from a crackling fire in the centre that threw shadows at the walls casting an eerie feeling to the place. Draco had never actually been in the room before but had heard countless tales from other deatheaters who had braved it. As his eyes slowly adjusted he became aware of another presence in the room. A woman. He turned to face her.

"Malfoy. I was awaiting your arrival. You set off last night it has taken you longer than I expected to get here. How disappointing." She spoke in a slow, dreamy voice.

"Athena." He greeted her with a nod of the head. "I was unable to fly. It is harder to travel by foot." Draco excused.

"Well you didn't come to discuss travel methods. I have heard that there is a new power in the world."

"Yes the Dark Lord transferred his powers to Hermione Granger, a mudblood." Draco went on to tell her a quick story of what had happened.

"So you see that's where you come in." Draco finished off "We need your skills."

"The Devil is not to be played with. If you want me to do this then this Granger will become so powerful that no one on earth could stop her." Athena warned.

I want it done. I shall do anything if you come back with me. Name your price."

"I want magic. Grant me with a wand and I shall perform the ritual for you." She answered instantly.

"Done." Draco replied with a nod. "Come with me and we shall return to the Riddle House."

He started walking towards the door when Athena stopped him. "Boy do you not think a woman who has lived on this earth for over two thousand years would not know an easier way to get around than walking?"

She stood at the fire and held her had over it. After saying a few words in a language that Draco didn't understand a portal opened up and she stepped into it. He quickly followed, not wanting to be left behind.

"I thought you lost your magic?" Draco asked as he stood beside her.

"I gave up my magic, since then I have been collecting powers from the people I kill." She said with a shrug. "It passes the time."

-

Back at the Riddle House Athena was escorted to the room in the top tower where she would be lodging until the full moon, which was when the ritual would take place. A buzz went around the house as her presence was announced.

Draco was sat alone in his room when a knock came upon his door. The person didn't wait to be invited in but just pushed open the door and entered.

"I hope you know what you're doing Malfoy." The person was Blaise Zabini, a recently awoken classmate of Draco's.

"I always know what I'm doing." Draco retorted.

"I don't think you do this time. I think you're out of your depth. She's an _immortal_ Draco. She made a deal with the Devil gave her magic for immortality. If you give her back her magic then she's gonna be a bitch to get rid of." Blaise hissed.

"She knows how to contact the devil meaning that we need her. She's the only one who can do this." Draco pointed out, getting up from the chair where he was sitting and to stood in front of Blaise.

"Listen you really think that the Devil is gonna listen to us? What do we have to offer _him_? It's a two sided thing we give him something before he gives us something."

"And we will." Draco smiled as he walked past his friend and exited the room.

"What? What are we giving him?" Blaise called after him, but if Malfoy heard him he didn't answer.

-

With only twenty-four hours until the full moon preparations were being made for the ritual. The hall that had been used for celebrations earlier in the week was cleared and filled with rows of pews. A small stage was placed at the front of the hall with a stone table upon it. Candles lined the isles and the back of the stage giving the room a church-like feel to it.

As the day passed people's nerves and excitement levels rose highly, making everyone slightly jittery.

At five-thirty Draco entered the hall and placed a silver chalice upon the stone table along with a golden dagger. A few minutes later the room filled with the deatheaters of high importance that had been permitted to watch the ritual take place. They all stood holding a tall white candle each.

At six o'clock when the moon was fully risen Hermione and Athena were escorted into the room and all the candles lining the hall were extinguished. The only light came from the candles being held. Athena took her place behind the stone table on the stage while Hermione was chained to wall at the back.

A hush filled the room as Athena removed her cloak and picked up the dagger. She started speaking in a dead language that no one understood. As she was speaking she drew the dagger along her wrist and held it over the chalice to catch the blood. She then did the same to Hermione.

A deatheater approached the stage hand in hand with a small girl who she then passed to Athena. The girl was placed upon the table and tied down; she made no noise or protest. Athena stood over the child with the dagger held overhead. After shouting what sounded like a spell she plunged the dagger into the girl's chest.

As she did so each of the deatheaters extinguished the candle they had been holding casting the room into complete black. For a moment there was total silence, which stretched to what seemed like an eternity before a rumbling could be heard.

The rumbling grew louder and louder until it was almost impossible to withstand and the ground began to shake. Deatheaters were throwing each other nervous glances as things began to topple over. Many were wondering how long it would be until the building collapsed on top of them. A crack appeared in the ground by the door and ran all the way along the aisle before stopping just short of the back wall where Hermione was chained.

The crack became wider and wider and smoke began billowing from out of it. Slowly, a dark figure began to ascend from inside its depths. As the figure stepped out from the smoke the rumbling stopped and the crack disappeared.

No one said a thing; no one was able as they looked at the man stood in front of them. He was tall and thin with pointed features, his dark hair was slicked back against his pale face and his eyes were so dark they looked black. Well that's what people said afterwards as no one found themselves able to look him in the eye for long enough to examine the actual colour.

The man looked almost normal, he would have been if it weren't for the horns extruding from his forehead.

Very slowly Athena stepped forward and knelt at the feet of the man.

"My lord." She addressed him, "We, your humble servants, ask for your help."

"You." He hissed, "I dealt with you a long time ago, I took all I needed, you have nothing that I want."

"Not me dear Lucifer, her." She said as she pointed over to where Hermione was chained.

Lucifer walked over to where Hermione was cowering, he examined her closely looking into her eyes and surveying her stature.

"She has great power but she has too much emotion. She has nothing I don't already." He said and turned to walk away.

"Please sir!" Draco pleaded as he stepped forward from where he had been stood. "We'll do anything, all we need is for you to take away her soul. You would have her forever plus whatever it is that you want."

"You boy." Lucifer smiled as he looked toward Draco, he lips curing in an evil manner, "You seem to be the best at bargaining around here. And since you are offering her soul _and _anything that I want, I shall take you up on the deal. I'm feeling rather generous this decade."

"Name your price." Draco said eager to seal the deal before the Devil's mind could be changed and they would be back to square one.

"Very well, I shall do this on one condition. I will take away her soul for you if you - "

* * *

**A/N ­**– I know it's mean to end it here but I do love a cliffhanger so I couldn't resist. Don't be too mad though as I have already started on the next chapter so I promise it won't be too long until the next chapter. And now I've finished my other fan fic I can concentrate on this one better so they should be being posted more often. 


	17. Angel

**The Dark Lady  
Chapter 17 – Angel**  
_By gracie5412_

* * *

Shout outs to –

**sever-case-of-insanity,  
****Ice-Phoenix-Tears,  
****kendra is cheese,  
****Goddess of life and death,  
****JKIJ

* * *

**

"Very well, I shall do this on one condition. I will take away her soul for you if you get me an angel."

"An angel?" Draco asked, "Is that even possible?"

"You will make it so if you want my help." Lucifer stated, "You have exactly a week to hold to your end of the bargain. If you have what I want when I return then I shall take this girls soul for you."

With a crack the Devil disappeared and all the candles relit themselves. An excited buzz went around the room and soon the conversation volume grew and everyone started to question what had happened. Luckily no one seemed very put out that these questions were not ready to be answered and were happy to leave in until the morning after Draco had ordered them all, rather harshly, to leave.

Soon the only people left in the hall were Draco, Athena and Hermione. With a flick of his wand Draco cleared away he remains of the child that was still lay on the table and got rid of the blood that had dripped onto the floor.

"Now for you to hold up to _our _deal." Athena said forcefully with her hand out stretched.

Draco pulled a wand out of his robe pocket and placed it into her awaiting palm. She gripped it tightly and smiled.

"Thank you Malfoy, if you ever need to call upon the devil again you know who to call." She said as she walked to the door.

"You're leaving?" He asked; he had wanted her to stay and help with the next task at hand.

"Yes I am. I have what I came for, the devil is dangerous, even in his human form, be careful that there's no small print to what he is saying." She warned before walking from the room.

Draco walked over to where Hermione was still chained and with a flick of his wand the cuffs undid and she slumped to the floor. He hoisted her up over his shoulder in an undignified manner and walked from the room also.

-

Later that night he lay on his bed starring intently at the ceiling, as though he was waiting for it to answer some very important question, and thought about the situation. It seemed, to him, quite laughable. In stories containing the devil wasn't the bargain usually struck in order for the mortal to keep his or her soul? Obviously this time it was not the case.

How on earth was Draco going to be able to catch an angel in order to hand it over to the devil? And with only a week to do it? It seemed quite impossible. He groaned and rolled over, burying his head into the pillows in an attempt to block out his present thoughts. It did not work, of course, but luckily he soon found himself awash with drowsiness and falling into a light sleep.

As daylight broke through the gaps in the shutters Draco awoke and for a few pleasant seconds lay before the worries of the night before rushed to the front of him mind and occupied his thoughts. How on earth was he going to handle this one?

In the past he had always gone to his father for advice but his father had been killed last year in a spat between him and another deatheater, so that was not an option. He headed back down to the vast library, grumbling at having to spend another day of research, he would have to do it of course as he didn't trust any of the other deatheaters with the task. They would quite happily let Hermione stay the way she is and have a new leader elected. But Draco couldn't have that happen.

If Hermione were killed now there would be a chance that he would not be chosen to take her place. If her brought her back to power and remained her loyal right hand man it would ensure him a much better chance of becoming the next in line.

-

Twenty hours later when all hope was diminishing, along with the light from the candle that had burnt all the way down to a tiny stub, Draco finally came across a passage that would be of use:

Angels are most commonly found in the mortal world when guiding the soul of the dead to the afterlife. They appear in the brief moment that it takes the individual to die before disappearing once more.

Draco flicked his wand and in an instant all the books flew back onto the appropriate shelves. He left the library and quickly found the person he was looking for. Sean Thornally, a young lad in his early twenties, very smart. Joined the deatheaters' ranks fours years earlier and since then had specialised in set-ups: just what this murder would need.

"Thornally. The Dark Lady requires your special talents." Draco said in a patronizing tone as he walked into Sean's room, without knocking.

"And what is it you were thinking?" Sean asked with a glare.

"This is who I need killing." Malfoy said as he held up a recent picture of Ginny Weasly. "And this is who I want it pinned on." He held up a picture of Neville Longbottom. "Can you do it?"

"Of course I can do it." Sean snapped "But what are the circumstances? What's his motivation?" He asked picking up the picture of Ginny.

"Jealousy. He loves her but she's with someone else. Won't give him the time of day. And we need it done tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? You're asking a lot."

"Well let's just see how good you really are. Oh and one more thing! I'll need to tag along and pick something up from the murder scene." Draco smirked before turning to leave. "Tomorrow, seven o'clock, Hogsmade. Be there, be ready."

-

Ginny was sat in her room thinking about Hermione it was quite late and she had been unable to sleep. The house had been cast into darkness since they found out what had happened to their old best friend. Harry was angry, Ron was in shock and Ginny was unsure what to do. She partly blamed herself for this happening. She had had a feeling something was wrong for a long time but she had done little about it. If she had looked into it in more detail maybe she would have been able to stop this. She sighed and went to sit at the redwood writing desk to look at the notes she had made from the memory charms book she took out of the library weeks before. She knew she was close to breaking it, last time she had tried she nearly got there but in the end it proved too strong for her. Ginny was hoping that by breaking it they would find out some more information about Hermione and what she was now really like.

A few minutes later she was startled by a knock at her window. She turned to see an owl she did not recognise flapping in mid air the other side of the glass. Opening the window the owl hooted as it flew in and circled the room a few times before landing on the desk and dropping the letter. Ginny picked it up and opened it.

_Dear Ginny, _

_I heard about Hermione just yesterday and am devastated that it happened to such a wonderful person. But I am writing to tell you that I bumped into her a couple of weeks ago and she was acting very odd. She said a few things that didn't really make sense to me and I was wondering if they would be of any use to you. _

_I shall be working near the Shrieking Shack until seven tomorrow, if you'd like to meet me there then I was thinking we could go over what she said to me. _

_Your friend, _

_Neville Longbottom. _

Ginny turned over the piece of parchment and quickly replied to Neville's letter before sending the owl on its way. A glimmer of hope appeared in her eyes and she was finally able to curl up in bed and get some sleep.


	18. Murder

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 18 – Murder  
**_By gracie5412_

Shout outs go to all these wonderful people –

**JKIJ,  
****Ice-Phoenix-Tears,

* * *

**

The morning light shone through the gap in the curtains and woke Ginny. She sat up in bed and for the first time in weeks she felt that the day may be positive. She quickly dressed and went downstairs to look for Harry and Ron. Neither of them was around so she went into the kitchens and helped serve the breakfasts.

The day dragged on slowly like days do when you are waiting for things that are important. But finally the sun started to set and the clock showed six thirty. Ginny walked the short distance to Diagon Alley and down the village to the Shrieking Shack.

Neville was there, sat on the part of the fence that hadn't already fallen down, his tools were around his feet.

"Ginny! Hi! How are you?" He said and stood up as she walked over to him.

"I've been better thanks, and you? You've made a good start here." She said pointing to the dug out flower beds.

"So what is it you wanted to tell me?" Neville asked and Ginny halted mid step.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I said what is it you wanted to tell me? You know in the letter you sent me you said that there was something important you wanted to tell me."

"No Neville _you _sent a letter to _me_." Ginny said slowly.

"I-I di-didn't." Neville replied looking around him nervously.

"I think we should get out of here who ever did do this could still be around, I don't want to hang around and find out who it was."

The pair bent down and quickly started collecting up Neville's tools. Their hands bumped together as they picked up the last and they felt a tug at their navel. The world around them rushed out of vision and before they knew it they were crashing down on a hard concrete floor.

Back at the Shrieking Shack there were two quiet 'pops' as two Deatheaters arrived on the scene. One was a mid height redheaded girl and the other a slightly plump male. From a distance they could have been mistaken as Ginny and Neville. They stepped together so they were facing each other took in a deep breath and their argument began.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?" The man yelled "I'VE BARED MY SOUL TO YOU! NOW YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ME?"

"AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? FALL AT YOUR FEET? I'M NOT GOING TO!" The girl yelled a reply.

"WHY WHAT I HAVE DONE WRONG?"

"I DON'T LOVE YOU!" The girl screamed at him.

"IT'S HARRY ISN'T IT? YOU'RE STILL WITH HIM!"

"WHAT'S IT TO YOU IF I AM? IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!"

"PLEASE JUST COME BACK TO ME I LOVE YOU!"

"NO!" She yelled and the man grabbed her wrists "LET GO OF ME!"

There was a struggle as the two of them fought, the girl trying to get away from the male who was persisting on holding onto her. There was a loud whack as the male lost patience and hit the girl. She fell down and screamed at the male stood over her. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. A flash of blinding green light came from the wands and when the light had gone the man was already running from the scene.

Meanwhile Ginny and Neville looked frantically around them as they got to their feet. A figure popped out and before they had time to react a dagger had been plunged into Ginny's chest. She gasped and looked down at the thing causing her agony.

She fell to the floor and her breath became ragged. Draco pulled out his wand and cast a spell, everything started going in slow motion, everything apart from him. As her life ebbed away a light appeared around her. Draco watched in awe as a body descended from the sky to where Ginny was lay.

With a malicious smile he pointed his wand at the female with golden hair dressed in white robes. He muttered a spell word and a coil of ropes shot from the tip of the wand and wrapped themselves tightly around the angel binding her wings to her body.

The light disappeared and Ginny's eyes glazed over.

"Now." Draco snapped and two people walked in. One grabbed hold of Ginny's lifeless body and the other pulled Neville from the floor where he was cowering. With two short pops they were gone, leaving Draco all alone with the angel. He grabbed the woman and pulled her into the hallway and along to a small room. The walls had been charmed so no magic could penetrate it. He threw her in and slammed the door in her face.

As the green light flashed four figures joined the Deatheaters. They placed Ginny's body on the floor and pushed Neville down the hill whispering many threats as he ran away. The four Deatheaters disapperated as the green light faded.

Witnesses were already contacting Aurors and they were equally quick to get on the scene. Workers of St Mungo's came and removed the body of Ginny. In her pocket they found the note that Neville had supposedly sent to her. Along with witness statements Neville was the prime suspect for the murder.

The search began.


	19. New Target

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 19 – Next Target  
**_By gracie5412_

Shout outs to –

**Madaboogoo,  
****Raushanara,**

**A/N – **I'm kind of getting bored of this story now so I'm going to try to finish it off in the next few chapters, I hope. There wasn't going to be too much more going on anyway but I really just want to finish it off now.

* * *

Draco watched in glee, from a far away distance of course, as he was now wanted by the whole of Wizarding Britain, as over the next few days Neville was pointed out in various line-ups and court cases by witnesses to what they thought had been the murder. The jury found him guiltily and sentenced him to life in Azkaban. Now, Draco thought happily, just three more to deal with and it will be easy.

The next target he suspected would be the hardest, the only one his old master had feared. Not that _he_ feared Dumbledore though, but his vast knowledge would be hard to go up against. But first there was the matter of the angel to exchange. The week passed quickly and at Midnight on the seventh night the ground began to shake as it had done before and a large crack appeared down the centre of the Hall. Smoke billowed from it and Lucifer stepped out.

"You have my angel?" He asked in a voice that was more demanding than questioning.

"Yes, Your Darkness, right this way." Draco said with a smile. He led him along the hall and to the room where the angel was being held.

Lucifer held up a hand signalling Draco to stop and walked into the room alone. As the angel started screaming Draco winced as the sound was piecing, but soon enough there was a great flash of white light and the hall returned into silence.

Lucifer stepped back out to join Draco while placing something into his pocket.

"Well done, I did not believe that you would be able to do it, now I suppose I should hold up to my end of the bargain. Show me the girl." He commanded and was led to the room where Hermione lay.

Holding his hands, palms down, above her he slowly started to chant, gradually getting louder and louder. Black mist stared swirling around them until it found its way into Hermione's body. It disappeared for a moment before starting to pour out again, through her mouth. It seemed to go through Lucifer's hands and disappear.

Once the mist had cleared he stopped chanting Hermione's eyes fluttered open. They were still jet black, a small evil smile played across her lips as she stood up.

"My Lord I thank you greatly." She said sweetly to Lucifer as she bowed before him.

"Very well, it is done. I shall go now." He said as she straightened up. With a flash he was gone.

Hermione turned to Draco.

"Malfoy what have I missed while I was in a state?" She demanded and Draco quickly told her all about what they had done to Ginny and Neville and the deal he had made. She seemed happy with the progress and order Draco to arrange a feast with all the deatheaters to celebrate her getting better.

When she was alone, Hermione played the scene of her murdering the guard again and this time she laughed. Guilt and remorse had been permanently removed from her body. All that was left was the lust for power and malice.

That evening the feast began and all were in good spirits, although not all were happy at the prospect of having a Mudblood ruling them. But those people knew to keep their mouths closed unless they wanted an early death.

As the evening drew on Hermione stood up to make a speech.

"My followers! My people! My army! Today I stand before you once again strong and in control, no longer have I got another side of me to compete with. No longer must I be sickeningly _good. _And today I propose that we get moving, no more hanging around planning our next moves so intricately. Our next move shall be to kill our new target! And our new target? Dumbledore! We shall not fear him! We shall stand against him and fight! It is time, my people, to storm the school. It is time to make the next move!"

There was a rousing cheer all along the table and Hermione smiled her evil smile. Once the clapping had died down she continued.

"Tonight! We shall go tonight! When day is ready to break we shall be in the castle and slitting the throats of all that cross us. But do not go looking for a kill! There are some students there who shall be ready to join us soon! We don't want to kill one of our own! Once you find the old fool bring him to me! Snape too! He needs to be shown that our way is the best way."

Draco was shocked at Hermione's quick recovery, but also pleased that his deal had worked. The sooner they continued the sooner Hermione would face Potter, he reminded himself. He didn't expect her to win that fight Potter would kill her. And then as the grief blinded him Draco would step in and finish the job. That way he would be seen best to take over. And all he had to do was bide his time until then.

Hermione was too busy arranging her troops t notice that Draco was not cheering along with the rest of the men and women in the room. The thrill of killing was still a novelty to her and she couldn't wait to do it again.

The next few hours were spent pacing up and down, readying themselves for the battle. One of her spies in Hogwarts confirmed that the Headmaster was there that evening. Finally at three-thirty in the morning the troops, lead by Hermione disapperated into Hogsmade.

From reading Hogwarts A History so many times Hermione knew exactly what wards were upon Hogwarts, but it still took her almost an hour to undo them, as they were so complex. Luckily no one saw them.

Finally, the deatheaters were able to advance upon the castle and silently enter. They spilt into four groups of five to raid each House and bring them all down into the Great Hall as captives, a group of ten went to round up all teachers while four others accompanied Hermione to find Dumbledore. All that were left stood guard outside so no one would be able to escape.

As she advanced down the silent, candlelit halls she smirked happily to herself. They stopped outside the statue that guarded Dumbledore's office and Hermione pointed her wand at it.

"Reducto!" She cried and a red light shot from her wand and blasted the statue into millions of tiny pieces. The four deatheaters ran quickly up the stairs and after much shouting Dumbledore was dragged down between them in a full body bind.

"Why hello there Headmaster, I'm sorry did we get you up?" Hermione sneered in a false innocent voice.

She turned on her heels and made her way back to the Great hall where all the students and teachers were being held with invisible ropes. She stepped over the corpses of those who had obviously not complied with what they were being told. Stepping up onto the stage she smirked round at everyone.

"It's so very nice of you all to join me here on this very special occasion. Now I guess it won't be very long until the bloody interfering Aurors get here so I'll make this quick. Boys bring him up here!"

Dumbledore was pushed up onto the stage and the body bind was removed.

"Miss Granger you don't have to do this." He tried to reason with her.

"Oh but I really do." Hermione countered with a grin. "Avada Kerdavra!"

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore shouted at the same time.

Their spells met in the middle, green light hitting blue and fighting to get past each other. The golden ball appeared in the centre and Hermione was thankful that Harry had told her about when this had happened between him and Voldemort, as she was able to brace herself before her wand starting shaking violently.

"This will never work Hermione." Dumbledore said, "One of us is going to have to break the hold sooner or later. Why don't be both just do it now before someone gets hurt?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you old man." She sneered. "That way when you tire you won't loose."

"Hermione I mean it, you have done no real damage yet, you still have the option to come back and join us. Please Hermione, you don't have to be like Voldemort."

"I don't want to go back, I like it here. My own followers, complete power and all that I find its kinda fun!" Hermione taunted. "And you're wrong, I'm not like Voldemort, as I have no problem attacking a man from behind."

With a brief nod in their direction from Hermione, four deatheaters advanced upon the Headmaster, and before he even had the change to break the spell with Hermione he was dead.

"Such a mess." Hermione sighed at all the bodies littering the hall. She pointed her wand up towards the ceiling and muttered "Incendio."

All the bodies burst into flames and quickly turned into ash.

She then turned to Snape, who was tied up near the front of the stage. "It's such a shame you wussed out and went crawling back to your dear Headmaster, we could have used you with the potion making." She sighed before giving a shrug and breaking into a grin "Oh well we'll survive. Avada Kedavara!"

She turned her back on the body of her dead potions master and started walking towards the door. "Come on then people we have deaths to arrange!" she called and the deatheaters all quickly followed.


	20. Battle Plans

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 20 – Battle Plans  
**_By gracie5412_

* * *

A big virtual hug goes to –

**dansgirl14, **(X3 you rock! Thank you so much!)

* * *

So what's happened to all my dear little reviewers? Am I that bad a writer that no one wants to read anymore? Shall I just give up on this story? I know I haven't been updating as regularly as I should but if there's no one reading I may as well stop all together. Please if you all are still reading let me know or I'll loose heart.

* * *

Harry awoke to an owl screeching outside his window. It was early in the morning, probably about six he guessed, after glancing out the window, from the sun's position in the sky. He opened one of the panes and took the note of the creature's leg as it swooped down onto his shoulder. He recognised it as one of the Hogwarts birds.

After quickly reading the note through he ran into the next room, where Ron was lay snoring. He quickly woke as Harry started shouting.

"She got Dumbledore, Ron! He's dead and so are fourteen other students and Snape! She broke into Hogwarts!"

He repeated it over and over again until Ron was full awake and could understand what he was saying.

"We've got to stop her." Ron whispered as they both let tears roll down their cheek mourning for another person lost. "She's gone too far."

-/-

Yet in Hermione's opinion she hadn't gone far enough as she glanced at all the newspapers lay out on the desk that various owls had delivered that morning. Her own face was smirking back at her from each one, usually along side a picture of Hogwarts and an old picture of Dumbledore smiling warmly. The picture of her must have been taken near the end of her seventh year as her hair was still bushy and a light brown and her eyes still had a happy glint to them. It was strange to think that just months ago that was how she had been, the complete opposite of her now.

Luckily, no one but Hermione had been recognised from the attack so there were no new leads for the ministry to follow.

"So who shall we hit next?" Hermione asked Draco with a smile. "Pothead, the Weasels or the Ministry?"

"Who do you suggest of great one?" Draco asked with his fake charm.

"Don't suck up Malfoy it sickens me." Hermione sneered. "Now I want you to gather as many men and woman able to fight and tell them to meet in the Hall. I would like to address them all."

"Very well Madame." Draco said with a bow and walked from the room.

-/-

That afternoon all the deatheaters that Draco had told to go to the Hall waited impatiently for Hermione to arrive.

"Just like a Mudblood to be late." One person near the door snickered. No one laughed with him.

Hermione stood looking at him with her face set in fury.

"MUDBLOOD?" She demanded in a voice that was so loud it would have put a Sonorus charm to shame.

"Mistress I am sorry." The deatheater stammered, turning to face her. "I didn't mean it, I was just trying to be funny."

"That isn't funny it is idiotic and so are you. I have NO time for idiots. Avada Kedavara." With a burst of green light the man was dead and Hermione was already walking to the front of the hall.

"That goes for the rest of you too." She informed them. "ANY stupid comments and you will be gone just like that." She clicked her fingers to accent her point.

"But" she said with a complete change of tone, now sounding happy and bright. "I have more important things to tell you about. Today training starts. Today for six hours each day you will be practising fighting, charms, and exercising. Soon you will be expected to fight these people who stand against us. This time you will be ready. This time if you are hit I will not be waking you up again."

There was a pause as everyone let this information sink in before Hermione continued.

"You have been good for me the past few months and the attacks have been the best ever, more muggles being killed and less of us being recognised. But for now we are forgetting muggles, for now I just want our targets to be muggle-born and half bloods. Once we have a complete pureblooded Wizarding world we can start on the muggles. And our next move is to evacuate all pureblooded students who are willing to help our cause from the school. Then we can rid the world of the bad side of the next generation!"

A great cheer sounded from the deatheaters at this comment and Hermione smirked. Before shouting over the noise.

"Half of you shall go tonight and get the students! You will take them to a safe hold where they will be marked and trained to fight until the get to an age where they can become full members."

After more rallying comments and promises of what the new world will be like Hermione sent her followers on their way. She would not be attending the attack on the school that evening, she had bigger plans to make and there were no great threats now that the school had no Dumbledore to protect it.

-/-

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked Harry as they sat in what had been Dumbledore's office at Grimmauld Place.

"We need to find out where she is first. Then we need to gather an army and we need to go and kill them all before anyone else gets hurt."

"I'm scared Harry. That's Hermione out there, our best friend what the hell happened to her?"

"I don't know Ron." Harry said gravely, "I wish I did but I really do not know."

-/-

"What are we going to do next?" The same question was being asked to Hermione by Draco at The Riddle House.

"I think it's time I paid my old friends a visit. On common ground, of course, I don't want to have to go all the way the Grimmauld Place so they can gang up on me now do I?"

"Of course not Mistress."

"It won't be long now Malfoy my boy! Soon it will all be mine! With Harry gone there's nothing stopping up getting to the Ministry and if we can take that then we have control over England!"

"It will be easy My Lady." Draco agreed.

"And why stop there? I'm sure that there would be many students such as the ones in Durmstrang and other places who would be happy to join us! Maybe even whole countries. Then with their help we can take of the ones that won't. We could have the world!"

"Another ingenious plan, as always Mistress." Draco praised.

"Now Draco there was something that I want to talk to you about. You were a good leader while I was in my state and if I am to ever be killed, which is bloody unlikely, but still I want to be sure that it is someone like you who takes my place. Someone capable. That is why I am making you my heir unless I have a child or create a family."

"My Lady it is an honour I thank you! You are too kind." Draco replied, trying to keep his smile down to just a smile twitch at the corners of his mouth.

"Yes well enough of that." Hermione snapped eager to move on "I want you to get someone to tail Harry and Ron. I want to know their routine where they go what they do, who they meet. All of it. I want to know when I will be able to 'bump' into them and cause a distraction. This needs to be planned carefully. Do you have anyone in mind who would be able to the job well?"

"Of course Mistress." Draco answered instantly calling a few possibilities to mind.

But it was hard for him to concentrate. He knew that his mind should be on the task there was still a lot to do before he should allow himself such thought as the ones he was having but it couldn't be helped. A plan was already scheming in his mind.

"Well get to it then, the quicker that's done the quicker I can kill them." She ordered, rousing Draco from his thoughts. He quickly nodded and walked from the room.

As he made his way down the corridor he bumped into Blaise. He grabbed his arm to stop him walking.

"Do me a favour." It was more of a demand than a question.

"What do you need?" Blaise asked.

"Find two of our shadowers and get them to follow Potter and Weasley, as long as it takes for a routine to be clear then get them to report to me got it?" He explained quickly and after Blaise nodded he walked off.

Draco couldn't stop for long he had somewhere to be. Someone he needed to talk to. Someone who would be happy to hear from him again. But hopefully they'd forgive him this time; he had a very good offer that wouldn't be passed up. And this time he was desperate. The thing that needed doing there was no way on earth he would be able to do alone and the deatheaters wouldn't be much help. No many would agree to it and that's what he needed, force and power if it was to work. As he trod the path that he had walked just a few weeks before he gripped his wand tightly, he never knew what could be lurking around silently waiting to leap out on some unsuspecting person and attack.

"You came back." Came a voice from behind him and Draco spun around, slightly fearful of what it might have been that addressed him.

To his relief it was just who he wanted to see, the grip he had on his wand loosened slightly, there may not be an immediate threat but there was still the need to be guarded.

"Yes I did." He answered trying to sound confident. "I have a deal to strike with you. I need you help and after I tell you what I have you'll want mine."

"I'm listening." The person prompted and Draco went on to explain just exactly what it was that he had in mind.


	21. Confrontations

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 21 – Confrontations  
**_By gracie5412_

* * *

Thank you to the people who let me know you are still reading! You guys are the best! (Even if there are only three of you lol)  
**Weasely,  
****JKIJ,  
****badagoo

* * *

**

It took a whole two months to get a fixed timetable of what Harry and Ron spent their time doing and Hermione grew, slowly, more and more agitated while waiting. Most days, when she woke up, she felt that she'd rather just swoop in unexpected and kill them all. But that was not the way to do it. In all great battles there had to be the fight and then once the enemy had been overpowered there had to be some spiteful words spoken before the person was killed. It was all very cliché, but it was the way all evil geniuses worked; or so she had been told.

So finally when she was presented a well laid out piece of parchment with where the two boys usually were at all times, very little gaps had been left, she was eager to get started with the rest of the plans.

The afternoon was spent devising plans and sorting out when would be best to strike, where and with how many people. Finally after a few arguments between Draco and Hermione, where Draco was held at wand point countless times, the decision was finally made. They would strike in a week's time.

The week was spent with train schedules doubled for all the deatheaters, much to their annoyance. But they did not complain, they feared and respected Hermione the way she dealt with the stupid Deatheater who had called her a mudblood.

--

When the week was up Hermione addressed her followers again.

"My loyal people, I thank you for your efforts which will, tonight, be rewarded as we wipe out another one of our oppositions. You all know your stations, who are going and who aren't. This will be the big one so I want you all focused. This time it's for real if you get stunned then I'm not bringing you back unless we feel the dire need to. It will be your own fault, as you should have been doing more training. Now Team A you shall go now. Team B, with Draco and I, shall depart when they have gone."

With that nearly all the deatheaters in the room disapperated, leaving Hermione, Draco and a five others in the hall.

"Well off we go then." Hermione smirked. She disapperated with a sharp pop and the others followed.

They arrived at a small bar in Hogsmade. Walking inside calmly Hermione stopped at the threshold and looked around her. It was a couple of seconds before the screaming started. But when it did she started to laugh.

That was the signal for Draco and the others to join her. Acting quickly they killed all the occupants of the bar, apart from Harry and Ron who were trying in vain to hold the seven of them back. Once everyone was dead Hermione locked all the doors and sealed the windows with a special spell only she and Draco knew how to reverse.

"Harry! Ron! How lovely to see you again." She joked, "You stopped owl-ing me I think that's rather mean of you."

"Well you started killing people," Harry shot back "_I _think that's rather mean of _you_."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Hermione said happily, clapping her hands together. "In fact I think we should get on with it now."

Almost simultaneously the three of them pulled out their wands and all yelled a different spell; Harry's to disarm, Ron's to knock out and Hermione's to kill. The spells met in the centre and bounced off in various directions.

They continued in vain to try to hit each other, very few spells making it even half way across the room before being deflected and very soon thy were getting worn out. The six others that Hermione had brought with her were doing very little. Sometimes they would deflect a spell if it got too close to their Mistress but they were not actively fighting.

"Is that the best you've got?" Ron shouted as he ducked from a spell that Hermione had shot at him.

"Oh Ron if you're going to shout come backs at me at least make up a few new ones," Hermione laughed "That one is so _used_."

--

"You don't have to do this Hermione!" Harry informed her a little while later as the spells were becoming less frequent and their movements more sluggish due to being so worn out. "You can give up now and it will all be over."

"Why would I do that Scar Face? I'm winning. It's two on one; I'm still ready for whatever you throw at me. You two are all red and sweaty and pathetic. I think I'll just stay where I am, it'll be more fun for me that way." Hermione snorted.

"Hermione there must be some good left in you, if you look deep enough it will be there just try!" Ron called in vain hope.

"Oh for goodness sakes Ronald could you be anymore cliché? Nope, no more goodness in me. The devil took it all away when we gave him the angel that would have taken Ginny to heaven. I wonder if she ever got there." Hermione said and paused thoughtfully for a moment.

A second later she shrugged dramatically and shot another spell at Ron, this time he wasn't ready. This time it hit his shoulder causing him to stagger backwards a few feet. His face contorted in pain as skin was burnt and blood started to seep from the open wound. It was his right shoulder, the arm he used to hold his wand. The arm that was now useless. He quickly swapped hands so he could deflect the next spell but he was not as quick or agile as he could have been.

Both Hermione and Harry noticed this and took only seconds to react to it. Harry quickly moved closer to his redheaded friend, vowing to himself that he would let Ron be killed too. He had already lost everyone else dear to him; Ron wouldn't follow in their path. But in defending Ron he was having to work twice as fast keeping his eyes on all sides of the room in case a deatheater decided to send the odd spell their way as they had started to do.

Within seconds of Ron being injured he was hit again, this time by Malfoy who was stood over by the door. The burn to his shoulder now ran all the way down to his elbow. The robes he was wearing were dark and heavy, the blood sticking them to his skin. When he moved the robes would move, tearing layers off his arm. As much as he tried he couldn't help but cry out in sheer agony. He had seen Harry move in to defend him and was glad that someone was watching his back. He had seen the others in the room killed so quickly he had no doubts that once Hermione was bored with the fight they would be going the same way.

He could let that happen, he resolved, not now. He had to fight; he had to protect the rest of the family. He had already lost Ginny; Hermione would take no one else from him. The anger riled up inside and for a few seconds he forgot the pain. He forgot everything and just reacted. He hit one deatheater square in the chest with a spell and watched as the crumpled, legs folding into themselves and the head banging down against the chest as they made contact with the floor.

Hermione took advantage of Ron's injury and sent a constant stream of spell towards him, but Harry always seemed to get in the way, be there a second ahead. He caught Malfoy's eye and he stepped forward to join in the fight. For a few seconds Harry was distracted and Hermione had free target at Ron's back as he killed one of her followers. She didn't care that one had died, as long as she didn't everything would be fine.

"_Crucio!_" She yelled, a beam of red light shot from the tip of her wand and found contact with the skin between Ron's shoulder blades.

His knees buckled and he fell to the floor, body twitching as the pain made its way around all of his body, stretching out through his limbs. Hermione watched the man with a smirk playing across her lips, she didn't care that he used to be her best friend. If she really wanted to she could kill them both right at that moment. It would just take two small words. But there would be no fun in that. The kill wasn't what she wanted then. She wanted to make them suffer. Feel true pain like they couldn't even imagine.

She pulled her wand away and the spell that had held Ron released him, she allowed him to get, shakily, to him feet before she attacked him again.

This time he managed to block a couple of the spells and even skim her left arm with a spell he had gotten just slightly off target before she was able to hit him again.

When the spell was released this time, though, Ron did not get back up. He was not dead, Hermione knew, as his chest was still rising and falling but only very slightly. Knowing that he wouldn't pose any type of threat for quite a while she turned he attention back to Harry.

She watched for a few seconds the duel that he was having with Malfoy before intervening and starting her own duel. Draco stepped back into the ring that the other deatheaters had created around them, waiting to step in if they were needed.

"Just you and me now _buddy_." Hermione informed Harry.

"Goodie!" Harry deadpanned.

"Harry I'm so touched that you think so!" Hermione shot back.

"Of course I do," Harry told her through gritted teeth, "I wouldn't want anyone else to kill you before I got the chance."

"You're all talk boy. You could kill me even if I was tied to a chair with a target on my head." Hermione sneered.

"Oh yeah? Just watch me!"

With that he dived forward grabbing her shoulders and ramming her against a wall. The deatheaters all stepped, ready to get him off her but Hermione shook her head and they stopped. She took his hands, which were around her throat and with ease peeled them off her. Holding both of his wrists in one hand she made the other into a fist and hit he in the jaw.

Harry fell backwards and, as he got up, spat the blood that had collected in his mouth from the punch on the floor and Hermione was very glad to see a tooth went with it.

Walking over to him she hit him again, this time sending him flying backwards with quite a bit of force. She followed his path and stood over him with her wand pointed at his throat.

Harry looked up at her but she didn't say the spell that was begging to be used.

"Well?" He asked, "What are you waiting for Hermione? Just kill me already."

"Harry, Harry, Harry, dear simple Harry. Don't you think that if I wanted to kill you you'd be dead already? Of course you would." She said with a smile, "I just wanted to distract you."

She moved away and let him get up before continuing.

"You see this whole time since I got here there's been another, bigger, battle going on right back at Grimmauld Place. I just wanted to get you out of the way so we had a clear shot at the order, which, by now should be burnt to the ground with whatever members were in it going down with it." she stopped to laugh at the image that conjured in her head. "If you hurry back you may be able to save them Harry."

Harry looked at her for a few seconds before getting ready to disapperate.

"But wait!" Hermione stopped him "What about Ron?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at his friend who was sprawled out on the floor nearby.

"So you're in quite a pickle now aren't you? Apperate back and save all those people and play the hero like you always did love to _or _save your friend who can't apperate because I knocked him out. That's a toughie. Now you see how much you need me. I was always the one that would make sure your dear friends were safe while you went away and grew your ego by saving the complete strangers."

Hermione laughed at the torn expression on Harry's face.

"See now what are you going to do without me? You _need _me Harry, such a shame I got a better offer really."

She laughed as Harry quickly grabbed Ron in his arms and ran from the room.


	22. The Numbers Lessen

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 22 – The Numbers Lessen  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Thank you, as always! –

**raushanara,**  
**KrYsTaLtEaRsOfApHoEnIx** (x7) – to that I can only say wow! And thank you for all the reviews, and to answer your question there's no pairing really I didn't have the time to add a romance to it as well, which is a shame or at least so I think.

* * *

Typically, as it was whenever anything bad happens in tales, it was raining when Harry ran from the deatheaters and his former best friend. He was at a loss, Hermione's words, however harsh they had been, were true; Harry was torn between saving the life of his best friend or save all the people in Grimmauld Place.

Looking at Ron's face he knew that the boy in his arms wouldn't last out much longer, Harry could see that Ron's skin was loosing it natural rosy glow that was framed by his red hair, which accented it even more and being replaced with a pale grey-ish colour that one would associate with the waxy skin of a dead person. His eyes had remained firmly shut since the spell had hit him and he had fallen to the floor, not even a slight flicker of the lids to show that he would soon wake up from the sleep that had taken over him. The wounds to his body were still seeping blood that was now covering Harry too in the coppery warm substance that in the light looked pitch black not red at all.

_If I don't do something soon he'll die _Harry realised with sadness as he sped down the cobbled street as fast as his legs would allow him still being able to think clearly while he did so.

The sky was pitch black even though it was still only dusk. Dark shadows were cast along the street and the moon was blanketed in thick grey clouds so almost no light came from it. The only was it was possible to see was from the small pockets of grey gloom that illuminated the streets from the candles in people's windows. But this hardly helped at all. The floor underfoot was dotted with deep puddles already and the stones were slippery making it easy to loose balance.

Skidding to a halt as his eyes spotted something that would be of great use. A broomstick propped up against the wall of a house. Supporting Ron's weight with one arm Harry winced as he grabbed to stick with the other and, shakily, mounted it.

_I could do with that spell Hermione used to do for me know, _He thought bitterly as the rain hammed against the glass of his glasses, clouding his vision and the frames continually slipped down from the bridge of his nose so he had to tilt his head up in order to see. This didn't work though, as then the rain would have easy access into his eyes meaning he couldn't see at all.

The next problem was Ron, who, no matter how tightly Harry clutched to his frail, dying form, would manage to start slipping down to a level where Harry feared he would lose his grip and Ron would fall to his death, as soon as the broom reached any great speed.

This meant that they were making annoyingly slow progress, even though the hospital was only a few miles from where they had been it still took quite a while to get there and by the time they did both the boys were soaked and caked in blood.

"HELP!" Harry yelled as he touched down from the broom and ran into the building holding onto Ron "Somebody help!"

Three of the hospital staff ran up to him and pulled Ron from his arms.

"What happened?" One asked Harry as he followed them to a hospital bed where Ron was laid.

"Deatheater attack, his name Ron Weasly. I need to go." Harry said quickly before running down to the main entrance where the broom still lay on the floor exactly where it had been thrown before.

This time when he kicked off from the hard concrete of the floor he was able to gain speed until he was going as fast as the quite old modelled broom would let him. Unfortunately it was not a racing broom so it didn't go as fast as Harry would have liked it to.

But it would do, he told himself, he didn't trust himself to apperate with the state his nerves were in. he would probably splinch himself.

--

Finally Grimmauld Place came into view, now with windows lit from fires in various room and screams that Harry could hear as he flew towards it. He still thought it was amazing that the Muggles out on the street were completely oblivious to the fact that people were being murdered just meters from where they stood.

A woman's scream pieced the air as Harry landed in an alley to the side of the house. He winced as a window above him was smashed and he was showered with the glass fragments. Pulling out his wand he slipped inside through a window in a room that seemed to be deserted.

Not until he was inside and his eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room did Harry see the three dead order members that littered the floor.

"Three of ours and none of theirs that doesn't look so good." He whispered to himself as he advanced into the hallway.

Flattening himself against the wall as two orders members ran along the hall in the opposite direction. Their robes were torn and their faces smeared with blood, weather it was their own or someone else's Harry did not know. But it lifted his sprits that there were still some of the order alive, if only very few.

But these hopes were shattered as he moved from room to room. He didn't meet any Deatheaters along the way, but there were an awful lot of dead bodies littering the floor. And, sad to say most of them were order members.

It seemed that he was too late, the word had been passed that he was returning and all the deatheaters had left the building leaving the injured to die and the house to burn.

--

A full search of the house had been complete and anyone living had been taken to St Mungo's and all the dead had been moved into the large dinning room on the ground floor. Harry and three others were the only live ones left in the house.

The two that had ran past Harry; Gary and Robert Elmwood, brothers, had gone round and put out any fires that they found before returning and helping Harry and Juliet, the other survivor, to move all the bodies to they could alert the families.

They now had the long, awful job of identifying the bodies and writing to the families so the body could be collected and a funeral arranged.

Juliet, a ministry worker, was used to filling in lots of paperwork so she offered to write the letters to the families. The three boys were glad, as that was a task that they weren't keen to do.

Gary and Robert started to look at the identity tags on each of the bodies and call the names out for Juliet to make a list. Harry watched with morbid fascination and wondered how they could all be so calm after such a horrible event. He asked them so.

"We work for the ministry Harry, we were there in the first battle, we've been taught that you can either breakdown and do nothing or you can carry on and get things done and try to put a stop to what's going on." Robert explained to him. "If we all lost our heads then these people would be left and not have the burial they deserve. This way we will be able to regroup troops, find out how many orders members weren't in the attack and go from there."

Harry could see the sense in that but he still couldn't stand to be in the room. He told them that he was going to check the house to make sure they hadn't missed anyone, dead or alive and quickly fled from the room.

The house that they had spent so many years restoring and cleaning and returning to its glory was now, once more returned into ruins. The furniture was ripped and smashed and charred. The walls splattered with blood and the people in the portraits had vacated to safer areas.

Windows were smashed making the floors crunch underfoot and the whole house was now freezing. It had an eerie feeling to it; you could tell that there had been many deaths in this place. An involuntary shiver travelled down Harry's spine as he walked slowly from room to room taking in the damage.

--

In St Mungo's the doctors had stabilised Ron, healed his wounds so he would loose no more blood and had repaired the broken and shattered bones. The burns would take a little while longer to treat and he would have to apply oil to them each night for a week for them to fully heal. Then they just needed him to wake up and he could be discharged.

The doctors had quickly left his alone in the room in order to tend to all the victims of the attack that had happened at Grimmauld Place.

Reporters swarmed in the hallways looking for anyone who was awake and able to talk so they could get the story of what had happened from a primary source. To no avail, of course, as soon as they got close to a room a nurse or doctor would appear and escort them back down to the reception area.

Fred and George, two of the lucky survivors quickly charmed their way from their beds and into Ron's room so they could sit their brother. The only one in their family left. Mr and Mrs Weasly had followed Ginny that night, as had Percy and Bill. They had no word from Charlie in the past few weeks and weren't even sure if he was still in Romania or if he had returned home. They still held out hope of course, as false hope is much better than no hope at all.

Harry joined the twins a few hours later and they all spent the night in the hospital, as at least it was a place that was safe. They avoided the topic of the future as none of them had an idea at what was going to happen but they all had the knowledge that it wouldn't be good. Too many people dear to them had been taken for things to ever be right again.

--

"Report!" Hermione ordered as a deatheater walked into her office.

"We arrived outside Grimmauld Place and surrounded the whole house, some flew up to the top of the house so they could catch the people up there too. We entered with ease and weren't detected until we sprung upon the first wave of people." The deatheater started to describe. "They weren't ready for us they had no tactics and a large amount didn't even have their wands with them. We killed as many as possible and injured the others until you set the signal to return through our darkmarks."

"And the people in hospital?" Hermione inquired.

"They're yet to release a set number but it is around sixty from what I heard meaning that there was at least another sixty in the building that were killed, maybe more. Some were ministry workers but most were fighters as that is where most of them live while they are in action in London." The deatheater declared.

"This is good." Hermione said with a smirk. "Malfoy! I want exact numbers! I want a list of the people dead and I want to know who's in hospital and how many have critical injuries stopping them from fighting anytime soon."

She then turned back to the deatheater. "Did any of you see Potter?"

"A few people saw him outside just before we were called to leave."

"Was he alone?" She asked eagerly.

"Yes, from what I gather Weasley wasn't with him."

"Good I can use the fact that he still thinks with his heart." Hermione smirked, another plan already forming in her head.

**A/N – **So Yay! I actually didn't take ages to update again. Just out of interest I wanted to know how many of you would have done what Harry had done? If you had the choice would you save a friend or would you help the large amount of people that needed your aid?

It's one of those questions that I can never answer, I would of course want to help my friend as that would be the person I am close to but I don't think I could cope with the guilt of knowing that because I didn't help there was at least sixty people dead and the same again all in hospital. Anyway, let me know what you think in a review or email and I'll try and up date again soon.


	23. Take Over

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 23 – Take Over  
**_By gracie5412_

* * *

Shout outs to –

**Weasely **(for chapter 21)

So I must say that I'm kind of upset none of you reviewed chapter 22, was it that bad? Or did you all just give up on me and no one is actually reading this at all? Well if there is anyone out there on the other side of the screen thinking this story isn't utterly rubbish please let me know, 'cuz at the moment I'm feeling a little unloved.

Now that I've had my moan I can get on with the story! Let me know what you think.

* * *

Two months later Hermione was feeling very disappointed. She had been waiting for Harry to strike an attack with the remaining Order members so she could wipe them out, then there would be nothing getting in the way of their attack on the Ministry a plan that they had been working on for a long time.

But, Hermione decided, she was bored of waiting around and Harry and the few left posed little threat in comparison to her vast army. Not that Hermione had any plans of letting them deal with Harry or Ron. That was her job, she felt it only fitting that it should be her holding the wand that would kill them, no matter how cliché that was.

"Mistress? Malfoy is requesting to see you." Her guard alerted her about three seconds before Malfoy burst through the door.

"Malfoy!" Hermione barked harshly "Just because you are second in command does not give you the right to strut around like you are in anyway important to the place."

Malfoy thought of various sarcastic remarks to use as a reply to this statement but sensing his Mistresses frustration at that particular time decided that it wouldn't be best to actually say them out loud.

"I am sorry Mistress I forgot myself, please I beg for your forgiveness." He said in the most apologetic tone that he could muster on the spot.

"You wanted to see me?" Hermione inquired moving on.

"Yes I would like to inform you that the spies we have planted around the Minister are rousing suspicions from other workers. In my opinion I believe that we should strike soon before they can find anything out." Malfoy informed her.

"Well I didn't ask for your opinion did I?" She snapped.

"I am sorry My Lady, it was wrong of me to voice such thoughts." He said through clenched teeth, starting to get very pissed off.

This was not the way he had envisioned this conversation going. He had wanted to breeze in and get Hermione to agree that they should take over the Ministry in the near future. The deal he had struck had a time limit to it and he wanted these tasks to be done before it expired.

He had spent the last two months watching Hermione sit around looking over plans that they had checked thousands of times and he was getting inpatient. As did the other deatheaters, he was eager for things to happen. A small part of his mind still wanted to see if the know-it-all mudblood that he had spent his school years competing with could really do it.

"It seems that Potter is far to cowardly to strike with so few in numbers and I am so very bored of waiting for him. I'm going to shove all that to the back of my mind on we shall bring our attack on the Ministry to the near future." Hermione said decisively, ignoring the fact that this is exactly what Draco had said to her just seconds before.

"Good plan My Lady." Draco said shooting her a smirk, which she ignored.

"You may go now." She snapped and let out a sharp breath as he exited the room.

--

The next morning she was in a better frame of mind and was able to start the first wave of preparations in order to invade the ministry. This was choosing whom she wanted in the army that she would lead to victory.

This meant having a meeting with the training coaches to gather their opinions on the most able and up for the task. After many arguments the final hundred fighters that would be in the first wave were decided. The second wave contained a further hundred but the third was only fifty as by the time they entered the ministry most should already be dead.

After the meeting was adjourned Hermione went into the Hall where her followers were gathered to address them. She walked swiftly along the aisle to the raised podium at the front and climbed up onto it. Once she was sure all eyes were upon her she began.

"My followers!" She declared. "Tonight we start something! Tonight we begin our attack on the Ministry, for hours I have been carefully selection the army that shall accompany me next week. If you have been chosen to be part of it all you shall be alerted early in the morning thought your dark mark. In just a week the ridiculous excuse for a Minister of Magic we have shall be dead and I shall be in his place. You shall be there along side me! You shall be the ones to take over each of the departments and shape them to the way that I would like it to be."

These words were greeted with a joyous cheer which pleased Hermione greatly. She was glad that they could show such enthusiasm to their cause. She hoped that this wouldn't subside to fears, doubts and questions before they were expected to fight for her.

"This time next week," She continued "We shall be in charge of this country, the Dementors shall be brought from Azkaban to patrol the streets and flush out any resistors that we can round up to kill."

A stammered question that Hermione didn't quite catch came from somewhere in the crowd. The smirk instantly left her lips and her expression hardened.

"What was that?" she snapped.

"I-I sa-said what about Potter?" A death eater stammered quietly.

"I shall deal with him when the time comes but there is no great need to as there is no prophecy about him and I, we can both live in this world without one of us needing to be dead. But when the chance arises I shall, of course sweep him from my sights. There is no question about that." A smirk played across her lips as she imagined the final confrontation she would have with her former friends.

--

The week passed pleasantly quickly and soon the night of the take over was upon them. The two hundred soldiers were getting kitted up in their black robes with hoods pulled over head casting their faces into shadows. While this was going on Hermione was pacing her office impatiently waiting for the first hundred people to be ready so she could go and kill the current Minister of Magic.

The plan was to hit the floor the Aurors worked on first and wipe them out as they are the ones trained to deal with matters such as Deatheaters. From there they would split some going to the lower floors to get rid of the workers there while the others would hit the upper floors to do the same task.

Hermione, however, would not get to take part in the killing spree that to her looked so fun. But she had important matters to attend to. She had her own, small but strong, group of people who would accompany her to the top floor where the biggest office was located. This was the office of Mr Fudge, the Minister of Magic. There she would kill him and take over his position.

From there they could have their say on what the laws would be and what would go on in the country. This meant that they could round up the Mudbloods of the country and kill them all, after disposing of Harry and Ron of course.

--

They were ready to go, all lined up in neat rows standing to attention. Hermione walked in front of them, up and down the lines silently for a few moments before opening her mouth to speak.

"Tonight is the night. Tonight we make this right. We fix this country and return Wizarding England to the way it should be. Tonight we fight!"

With these words Hermione clamped her right hand against her left forearm, covering her dark mark and disapperated. In the seconds she did so she connected to all thee other dark marks in the room and pulled those people with her also.

Seconds later they were stood outside the Ministry, Hermione pointed her wand at the building and started to undo the wards set upon it. It took her about five minutes or so to do and luckily the Deatheaters around her were casting charms to make them all invisible so even if someone happened to glance out of the window they wouldn't be seen.

"Ok let's go." Hermione commanded as she lowered her wand. "You all know where to go."

She watched as they all disapperated and sat down on a bench nearby. Waiting for about five minutes she got up and also apperated into the building. To her glee the inside was in uproar. The floor was littered with the dead bodies of Aurors who had been caught unaware. There were very few people left on the level Hermione had just appeared in, this meant that the other floors were currently under attack.

Stepping over bleeding corpses she found the stairs that took her to the next floor. Here there was more action when she arrived there but there was still more Deatheaters than Ministry workers left standing so Hermione didn't stick around to help.

When she got to this set of stairs she was greeted by a mass of people running down them to aid their friends on other floors. With a flick of her wand a burst of green light flew up the stairs and instantly killed them all. Once they had all collapsed to the floor Hermione continued on her journey.

--

Another three floors passed before she got to the top of the building. The sounds of the fight below could be heard with the odd shout, crash or scream. Hermione was greeted by a large set of double doors intricately carved with magic symbols from thousands of years before. The hinges and handles were made of real gold and there were threads of it running in and out of the wood, making it glimmer when it caught the light.

"What a waste." Hermione muttered to herself as she blasted them into tiny pieces.

"Ah! Mr Fudge." She said with a false pleasant tone, "how lovely to see you and you're looking so good!"

At his expression she pulled a face and corrected herself. "Well actually you're looking so positively terrified, which is even better."

"How did you get in here Miss Granger?" He asked when he finally found his voice.

"Do you really think that those pathetic little wards you had upon the building would stop us all getting in? And I thought that you would have even stronger ones on this room, but obviously not." Hermione said with a shrug and a smirk.

"W-what do you want?" He stammered.

"What an _intriguing _question Mr Fudge _"What do I want?" _I want to be rich and famous, have a nice house, go on a few holidays, and so on. But I guess by now I'm already famous aren't I? But I'll tell you what I _really _want right now. Your death. Let's see if I can get at least that one today shall we?"

"You won't get out of here." He said confidently. "The Aurors will stop you; you'll be taken to Azkaban and be Kissed."

"I hate to tell you, oh no wait I don't, I am very pleased to tell you that all your precious little Aurors are lying dead in their offices."

"Well then security will be here shortly to kill you."

Hermione laughed and in a singsong voice said "They're all dead, there's no one to protect you."

Finally realising he was cornered Fudge reached for his wand in an act to defend himself.

"Oh come on old man do you really think that you'll win? Times are changing people want things that you aren't going to give them. Things that I _can _give them, your time is over it's time for me to put this country right."

"And how do you expect killing people will do that?" He asked with a bitter edge to his voice.

"Wizards and Muggles should not mix. Muggles can't possible begin to understand the superiority of our race so we cannot let them become a part of it, the only way to do this would be to wipe out any links between our world. You will not do this for the people so I'm taking over."

"You can't just kill me and expect everyone to follow your words." Fudge pointed out.

"I know that idiot. It's not just you I'm killing don't be so big headed. My Deatheaters shall repopulate the country and anyone who does not have the blood line or will not fall into step shall be eliminated."

"Just like that? You'll kill half the population!"

"Oh well if that's what needs to be done then so be it." She shrugged dismissively. "Anyway you've made me loose the point of my visit. I came here to kill you and now we're having a long _heartfelt _conversation."

She pointed her wand at him but before she had the chance to even open her mouth he had shouted the spell to disarm her. The wand shot out of her hand and clattered to the floor loudly.

"Now that was just mean." Hermione said with a pout before lunging at the man.

They toppled to the floor, Hermione pinned him down wrestled the wand from his hand. Kicking him hard in the ribs she sprung up and aimed the tip of the wand at his chest.

"Avada Kedavra!" a green light shot from the wand and hit the man lay on the floor.

Unfortunately as it wasn't her wand the spell didn't go exactly to plan. A small amount of the green light travelled back up the smooth wood and engulfed her right forearm completely. Her flesh was left black and charred, cells completely dead her arm from elbow down rendered completely useless.


	24. Their End

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 24 – Their End  
**_By gracie5412

* * *

_

Thank you to all of you who reviewed–

**sever-case-of-insanity  
****badagoo  
****JKIJ

* * *

**

In the weeks that followed Cornelius Fudge's demise the Dementors were released from the island that was home to Azkaban prison, along with all the jail mates. All became servants of Hermione and roamed the streets day in day out.

Each day they would find more Half bloods and Muggle borns and would take them to Hogwarts, which Hermione was now using to hold them all in. at the end of each week Hermione would choose a large group of them and kill them in public executions for the deatheaters pleasure and to scare any Mudbloods that were hiding in the crowds.

But still no Harry Potter or Ron Weasly, much to Hermione's disgust. They both had a large bounty on their heads and all her followers were eager to be the one to find either of them. With every passing day Hermione became more and more frustrated.

When she had returned from the Ministry her arm had been beyond saving even with the best of the Deatheater medics in Riddle House. They had amputated it much to Hermione's horror. Making orders from her hospital bed she sent Draco to find her the best craftsman to create her a new arm. It would be an arm with magics woven into it, an arm that could never be injured, an arm that could give her power.

Within two days the arm was made and ready to be connected to her body. It was made of a spell-resistant metal, the index finger had the property of a wand inside it and her grip was now much stronger. She was thrilled and it, briefly took her mind off the fact she was supposed to be sulking about them not capturing Harry or Ron yet.

--

Harry and Ron sat alone in a basement, Ron still extremely weak. On the night of the attack to the Ministry a few of the workers were able to apperate to the other large Wizarding facilities in order to warn them of the impending danger. The staff began work of evacuating the patients to safety. Only scares few made it before the deatheaters struck.

Harry had been there at the time and heard what the Ministry workers were saying. He ran to the entrance of the hospital where the emergency brooms were kept and sped to Ron's room where they flew from the window to what they hoped was safety.

For the first few nights they had hopped from place to place in order to make the trail that they left as complicated and hard to follow as possible. But on the third day Harry was exhausted from constant flying and Ron's condition worsening.

Harry was finally able to find a suitable place that was hard to get into. They were staying in the Shrieking Shack. It was the perfect place, most people still believed that it was haunted and the ones that didn't could find an easy way in. the floorboards creaked at even the smallest amount of pressure so the two boys would be warned if someone were inside looking for them.

They had decided that the basement was the best place to stay as there were many boxes and large objects to hind behind of anyone came down. But that was highly unlikely due to the fact that the path down to the basement was a small hatch in the floor covered by a threadbare rug. Unless the deatheaters were being extremely thorough it could be easily overlooked. This suited Harry and Ron just fine when the heavy stomps of the evil people looking for them could be heard overhead, they moved into the hiding place they had made for themselves but needed have bothered as no one found the basement door anyway.

_The only one who would was Hermione_, Harry though one day, _she had been with us when we first went down. If she looked then she would get to us easily. _

"She won't come herself." Ron croaked, as though he was reading Harry's mind. "She wouldn't do her own dirty work with this many followers."

--

"WHY HAS NO ONE FOUND THEM YET?" Hermione yelled at Draco one day where her patience was extremely short. She was waving her arms around and her new on was casting reflections around he room, causing Draco to wince every time the light flashed across his eyes.

"They are in hiding Mistress, we have look everywhere we can think of but they don't seem to be at any of them. There is no trace of life." Draco explained and then added in hope to distract her, "But yesterday we brought you ten new Mudbloods to kill."

"It Muggle borns Malfoy and I don't care about them I care about Harry and Ron's faces being smashed into the ground under my heel." Hermione snapped.

"Well why don't we scry for them?" Blaise suggested as he walked into the room.

"Scrying? Can any of the deatheaters do that?" Hermione asked with interest, and slight annoyance she should know the powers that her followers had.

"Unfortunately not Mistress but one of the Mud-Muggleborns does." He replied hastily correcting his near slip-up.

At this point Hermione decided to overlook it; there were more important things to be dealing with at that time.

"Bring them to me." Hermione ordered.

It was only a few minutes before Blaise returned to the room where Hermione and Draco were waiting. Her lips curled into a menacing smirk as she saw whom her deatheater dragged behind him. A girl who she had shared a room with for seven years, a girl who was always going on how Divination was the best subject ever.

"Well Lavender did you see all this in your little crystal ball?" Hermione chided "Or is this one of the things the stars happened not to tell you?"

"I have the map and the crystal Mistress." Draco said presenting her with both things.

With a flick of her wand Hermione had conjured a table to lay them out on. She grabbed Lavender Brown and pulled her in front of the table.

"Find Ron Weasly now. If you take me to the wrong place you will be strung from you ankles and two little slits will be made in your neck and you will not be taken down until all the blood had drained from your body." Hermione hissed as she pressed the crystal that was attached to a long chain into the girls hand.

With a sniff Lavender wrapped the chain twice round her right hand so it dangled down between her thumb and index finger. Making a small circular movement with her wrist she started to spin the crystal around the Map of London that was lay in front on her, it had Wizarding locations printed on it as well as Muggle.

"Come on!" Hermione snapped.

Tears of fear rolled down Lavenders cheeks but finally the crystal magnetised to a point on the map. Hermione swooped down and read the place.

"They're in the Shrieking Shack." She declared.

--

Walking down the streets of Hogsmade alone Hermione looked about her. Many of the shops were now reduced to piles of rubble from the many attacks that had gone on. The places owned by Purebloods, however, were still standing and in full working order.

She was about the start the climb the hill to where the Shack stood when a robed figure caught her eye. They were walking with a slight limp and the cut of the robe was not the same as the Deatheaters wore. Just these facts alone made Hermione follow him. She pulled the hood of her cloak over her head so her face was thrown into shadows as she mirrored the path that he was walking.

Waiting while he was in a shop she drew out her wand and, when the bell of the shop tinkled to signal that the door had been opened she sprung. She pulled him into an alley and ripped the hood off his head. Ron Weasly faced her, fear thrown over his face as she too pulled off her hood.

"Hermione." He croaked.

"Well you sound happier to see me Ronald." She smiled. "Now you do exactly what I say and I'll kill you less painfully."

She pointed her wand at him and cast a spell; once the spell was done she lent forward and whispered something in his ear. When she had finished what she was saying she let go of him and watched as he walked away. She then returned to Hogwarts all she needed to do now was wait.

--

"Harry! There's a girl she's been beaten badly, she's near the entrance to the Whomping Willow, we have to move her. I can't lift her myself I'm too weak. Quickly before a deatheater or dementor finds her!" Ron said urgently repeating exactly what Hermione had said to him.

Harry quickly sprang to his feat and followed Ron to where the entrance that the tree covered was. They quickly went up the tunnel and came out onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Once making sure that they could see no deatheaters or Dementors they ran into the cover of the forest.

"Where did you find her Ron?" Harry asked, but Ron remained silent.

Without warning something heavy was brought down on both of their heads and the world fell into blackness.

Once they woke up they found they were in a room. Springing to his feet Harry went over to Ron and helped him into standing position.

"Nice work Ron." Hermione praised as she walked out from the shadows. "Leading Harry right to me."

"Harry I didn't mean to." Ron said quickly sending a pleading look over to his friend. "She made me, she put me under some sort of spell."

"And you obliged to it so very easily." Hermione grinned, "Most people usually resist at least the first time."

"It's ok Ron it wasn't your fault." Harry reassured him.

"Aww! How touching." Hermione deadpanned.

"But Ron as I promised your death will be less painful." She told him as she aimed her wand at his chest. "_Reducto!_"

A blast came from Hermione's wand and hit Ron casing him to fly back and hit the wall. The impact smashed his skull and he was dead before he slid to the ground.

--

With one dead Hermione then turned her full attention to Harry.

"So Harry I thought I should bring in a few friends who are so _very _eager to meet you again." Hermione smirked. She pointed her wand at a door to the right and it opened.

At least fifty Dementors swooped in. The screaming in Harry's head started up and he frantically searched his mind for a happy memory while try to conjure the Stag that was his protector. All he managed was a thick fog that, at best, held about two off at a time. He gave out a frustrated yell as he staggered backward and his knees began to buckle. They were to close; too many memories were being pulled into his head for the charm to work. He dropped his wand as he fell to the floor.

Just as he was about to give up twelve animals conjured by what seemed like nothing charged and made the Dementors flee from the room. Shakily Harry got to his feet to see Hermione happily put two chunks of chocolate into her mouth. The patronuses all faded into a mist that flew into a pendant that Hermione was wearing around her neck.

"Nifty little thing this." Hermione said when she had swallowed the chocolate chunks. "Makes the wearer completely immune to the Dementors powers, all the purebloods have them. The Dementors only attack the people they can sense without them."

"So that was just to show off them?" Harry asked bitterly, "Not to kill me?"

"Come on you didn't think I'd miss the fun of killing you myself did you?" She taunted. "That was just so it would be so very much more easy for me to do."

She walked towards him, causing him to back up until his back hit the wall. "Maybe I should bring out the Basilisk next? See how you do without that annoying bird this time?" Hermione stopped and thought for a moment before shrugging. "But no it's still only a baby. Do you know how long it takes for the eggs to hatch? It's a bloody long time! Such an inconvenience that you went and stabbed me last one. But even then it got you first which shows you're not so wonderful. You just rely on the help of others then take all the glory."

"That's a lie." Harry hissed.

"Oh really? That's why you were so very jealous when I killed Voldemort and not you? When I got the medal? When it wasn't you getting all the attention and praise? I think you'll find that I'm right on this one."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Harry roared.

"Fine suit yourself." Hermione shrugged and shook her head. "Temper, temper."

Harry had finally found where his wand lay and after making a quick grab for it her pointed it at his former best friend and yelled. "_Expelliarmus_"

The wand shot from Hermione's hand, but with the super-fast reflexes from her new arm she caught it as it flew through the air.

"No fair!" She pouted, "I wasn't ready. I am now though. _Avis!_"

A flock of birds flew out of the tip of her wand and surrounded Harry, pecking at his flesh and tearing his clothes. Finally Harry was able to focus his mind and create a spell that made a very loud noise, causing the birds to flap away in fear.

The fight continued for what seemed like hours but they got no where, they had matching strengths and had known each other for so long they could predict what moves the other would use before they did.

"Oh this is getting ridiculous!" Hermione exclaimed throwing her wand down in frustration.

Harry took this as an advantage and threw another spell at her but she simply held up her arm and the spell bounced off the metal. Harry gasped in surprise as she walked swiftly towards him.

"I think wands are far to impersonal for all this Harry and that's not what I want, I want to be able to fell you die in my hands."

With that she reached out and grabbed Harry by the neck her fingers tightening around him, blocking off his air passage with the pressure she was exerting. He clawed frantically at her metal arm as she lifted him from the floor and slammed his back against the wall. After to minutes as panicky attempts to break free of Hermione's grasp the lack of oxygen to Harry's brain became too great, his eyes rolled back in his head and his lungs gave up the fight, followed closely by his heart. As Hermione let him go he slid slowly to the floor landing with a heavy thud, bruises covered his neck in lines where Hermione's fingers had been.

It was over their savoir had been killed Muggleborns everywhere grew even more fearful as their numbers dwindled every day. It was over for them Hermione had prevailed; soon England would be a Mudblood free zone.

* * *

**A/N – **So just one more chapter to go! I'm thinking I may do a sequel to this but I'm not too sure yet. I know I said that for Life Back At Hogwarts too but I'm more likely to do one for this story to be honest.

Now in the next chapter I need your views what would you rather happen: Hermione ruin Draco's plans and kill him or Draco's plans go right and he over throws Hermione and become the Dark Lord? I can write it either way so the choice is yours, let me know soon though, so I can write it.


	25. Betrayal

**The Dark Lady  
****Chapter 25 – Betrayal  
**_By gracie5412_

* * *

Thank you, my dear, wonderful reviewers – 

**Idiot – **_fair enough, we all have our own favourite characters, I do like them in stories usually but unfortunately in this one I had to kill them to move it along, in my other stories they don't die.  
_**Fire Sorcerer**  
**Badagoo  
JKIJ  
Slytherin ice princess  
****Goddess of life and death**

**

* * *

**

**A/N – **I got three votes for Hermione staying in power and one vote for Draco killing Hermione. So it looks like I'll be keeping Hermione. But as a way to make you all happy how about in the sequel I kill her? Then you get to see Draco's plans ruined now and her downfall later. Sound fair?  
Sorry if this disappoints anyone.

**A/N 2 – **So it's finally over! I have plans for a sequel and have started the first chapter but it may not be up for a while yet, I'm in Germany next week so obviously I won't be able to post it then. But after that it's half term so I'll have a week off so unless I get heaps of coursework I'll be able to write the first few chapters. Thank you everyone who's read and reviewed you guys are the best!

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Hermione could not sleep. She was in her study looking over maps. The cities that had been totally purified were lit in green and the ones that still held some resistance were in red. At the moment that amount of lights were almost equal, but slightly favouring the green. 

She spent most of her time alone these days. With her power she knew that others would be envious and that she should be wary to whom she let into her close circle. Sine the take over she had chosen twelve of the most trusted, higher powered deatheaters to be in her close circle. These were the only people she allowed into her chambers now. She told them her plans and they instructed the other deatheaters. She had almost no contact with anyone else.

Maybe if she had she would have heard the talk about Malfoy and his 'strange' behaviour in the recent days. But she was still oblivious to the fact that her right-hand man was plotting her demise.

Or at least she was until an unfortunate house elf 'popped' into her study that night, thinking it was empty and coming to clean it.

"Oh Mistress it is you!" It exclaimed looking up at her with its saucepan-sized eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Hermione snapped angrily.

"I was thinking here was empty oh Great One, I was only coming to clean it." It stammered pulling on the end of the hot pink scarf that was wrapped around its neck several times but still fell all the way to his feet. He was wearing a potato sack like a toga and had a navy blue toilet seat cover over his head, with holes for his large ears to poke through.

"Well obviously it's not!" Hermione hissed and threw a large paperweight at the elf.

It hit him straight in the chest and made him stagger back slightly. Unfazed the elf picked up the weight and placed it back on the desk before returning to its spot and cowering under Hermione's glare.

"I is sorry Mistress." The elf stammered.

Hermione returned to her work, thinking that the House Elf would leave, but after a few minutes she looked up and it was still there, standing in the exact same place as previously.

"What?" She snapped.

"Eric shouldn't say anything Mistress," the elf said referring to himself, "But Master Malfoy is up to no good Excellent One."

"How do you know?" Hermione asked suspiciously

"I is hearing talk about many plans Mistress with the one he calls The Old One. He is wanting to kill you Mistress and is wanting to take over."

"How do you know about all this?" Hermione questioned, not sure weather to believe him or not.

"I is overhearing Master Malfoy talking to another Deatheater Mistress." Eric told her in a whisper as though because he was whispering it would make it ok to tell her this.

"Very well I shall look into the matter. Leave now." Hermione instructed.

Eric turned to scuttle out of the door but she stopped him. She threw something at his and this time her caught it. Looking up with fearful eyes he held tightly to the long, black, silk glove that was now in his hand.

"If you are that quick to tell other the conversations you hear in this place then you cannot be trusted to stay here." She informed him before turning back to her work.

But she couldn't concentrate; what Eric had told her was playing over in her mind. The Old One? Who could that be? And whom would he have planned it all with? Who was his trusted companion who was in the Deatheaters hood?

She was about to send for Draco himself to question him when she thought of someone.

"Of course," She muttered out loud; "Athena is old she's immortal, that's who he plotting with. And she could quite easily be smuggled into the House. The sensors wouldn't detect her as she's been here for a significant amount of time before."

With a frustrated snarl she stood up, sending her chair flying backwards and everything on the desk rattled before toppling over. She marched from the room and made her way down the hall. She marched past the room where Draco slept and into the vast library.

Waving her wand in a complete circle around the room a few books flew off the shelves and soared towards her. They landed in a neat pile on the table nearby. With a flick of her wand the pages all flipped open to the ones that she needed. It took her only a few minutes to find out what she needed.

She got up and walked down to the ground floor and into a large room that hardly anyone ever used. It was the armoury; it contained all the old weapons.

"Come on, come on." Hermione muttered as she searched around for what she needed along all the walls.

Finally she found what she was looking for and prized it from its wooded holder. She stored it in the deep folds over her deep purple robe and exited the room.

--

For three days Hermione was on edge waiting for the attack that she now knew was going to happen. Around Draco she was her normal snappy self and it pleased her to know that he had no clue that in actual fact he didn't have the upper hand at all. He wasn't in control of the situation like he believed he was.

It was the evening when Draco banged open the door to Hermione's study and strode in. Athena followed him with an evil glint in her eye, her long blonde hair braided in a plat that hung down her back.

"Malfoy." Hermione greeted him but did not bother to get up out of her high-backed chair.

"End of the line Granger." He spat as Athena stepped forward.

"I hardly think so. What's she going to do levitate me to death? She hasn't had her powers for long enough for them to kill me. " Hermione laughed.

"No but I can weaken you." Athena shot back and pointed her wand at Hermione's throat, "You can't do that to me, whatever you do won't injure me."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked with a smile.

She pulled out her wand and yelled a spell that sent Athena flying and pinned her against the opposite wall.

"You see," Hermione said walking over to her, "I've been doing a little reading and it seems that you immortals aren't as immortal as you'd like us to think are you?"

"I don't know what you mean." Athena stuttered but obviously knew exactly what was coming next. Draco, however, looked truly perplexed.

"It seems that there is one nifty little thing that can kill you isn't there?" Hermione continued, "And it seems to be the thing that I'm holding in my hand."

She reached into her robes and pulled out what she had taken out of the armoury. It was a dragon's bone, sharpened into a dagger.

"Draco help me!" Athena croaked, her eyes wide in fear and she struggled to free herself from the strong spell that held her against the wall, floating in midair.

Draco backed a few steps away from the woman and watched in horror as Hermione sliced Athena's wrist with the dagger.

The skin quickly turned grey and then crumbled into dust until all that was left was the bone.

"Dragon's bone removes the spell upon immortals that keeps them young." Hermione explained, "That was just a small cut lets see what happens when I _stab_."

She thrust the dagger into Athena's throat. The skin aged before their eyes, her face gaining many wrinkles before staring to decompose until there was just muscle. That, then peeled away into dust and all that was left was a skeleton pinned to the wall by a bone.

"Well that didn't work out too well for you now did it?" Hermione snapped turning to face Draco.

He stayed silent.

Hermione placed her metal hand against the dark mark on her other arm. Muttering a spell she transported both her and Draco down into the basement. She pointed her wand at his and he winced, waiting to be killed. But instead she said a spell her didn't recognise. A metal band wrapped itself around his left ankle.

"I'm not going to kill you Malfoy, that wouldn't be any fun. Instead I'm going to keep you alive down here. I'm gong to tell all the other deatheaters about how you are not faithful to our cause. I'm sure they'll be happy to hear about that." She told him with a smirk "Any time anyone wants to let off a little anger you'll be their punch bag. You wont be able to leave this room that band will send you right back here once you get to the top of the stairs."

She walked over and grabbed his wand; she crushed it in her strong hand and let the pieces fall to the floor.

"The House elves will tend to you. He ones that ratted you out will be the one keeping you alive, ironic isn't it?"

"You bitch." Draco hissed.

"Well what did you expect? To be welcomed back into the fold with open arms, you just arranged to have me killed, I'm sorry but that gets me a little bit cranky. I'm not Voldemort, Malfoy, the Dark Lord may have forgiven you but I'm ten times worse. I'm the Dark Lady and nothing's going to stop me."

* * *

_**Fini

* * *

**_


End file.
